


The Midgardian Girl

by AdelenMontgomery



Series: If Only [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, but he also needs a hug tbh, loki is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelenMontgomery/pseuds/AdelenMontgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's get one thing straight: I didn't ask for any of this. All I wanted to do was go to Norway to study abroad for a few weeks over the summer, come back, work at my shitty summer job, and go back to college to finish my bachelor's in history. But nooooooo, the universe had other plans. Instead, some jackass from space comes and conquers the planet with an alien army, and I'm stuck in New York because my flight had a layover. And on top of it? I get kidnapped and forced into said jackass's harem. And that's not even the weird part. Trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck In JFK International

“Attention all passengers, all flights have been delayed and grounded until further notice.” I groaned. Our two hour layover was almost over and now everything is grounded?  
“Weird,” Stacy said. “The sky is clear.” I followed her gaze out the window. Blue skies as far as the eye could see.  
“Yeah, weird,” I muttered, slumping back into my seat. I was so close to leaving for my abroad study! I had been pumped about leaving for Norway for months and every delay made me think it was never going to happen. I stared absently at the television when suddenly the boring cooking show flipped to an emergency news report.  
“Manhattan is under attack from what appear to be extraterrestrial life forms.” I stared wide-eyed as pictures of strange creatures and flying whale-like things flashed across the screen. Buildings were turning to rubble and people were screaming in the back ground. “No information about what prompted the attack-- hold on. This just in, a group of highly trained agents from an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. seem to be leading the counter attack, and among them is Captain America!”  
I tuned out whatever the news lady was trying to say. It didn’t matter. What mattered was the chaos that was unfolding just a few miles away.  
Of course my connecting flight had to stop in JFK International on the day that the universe decides to unleash an alien army on New York, I thought. Just my luck.

*****

I stared at the screen for hours, watching, praying that everything would work out. I didn’t care about Norway any more. I wanted to go home. But the universe wasn’t hearing me.  
A huge crash and the sound of shattering glass tore my eyes away from the screen. Several of the attacking aliens had burst through the window of one of the other boarding areas. There was general chaos as people screamed and ran every which way. Not knowing what would come next, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran. It was only when I got to the end of the terminal when I remembered Stacy.  
“Stacy!” I yelled. “Stacy!” I pushed my way back, trying to find her. When I burst through the crowd, I saw her-- on the other side of an intense fight between a man in red and several of the aliens. There was no way I could get to her without getting hurt. Suddenly, someone yanked my elbow, forcing me to move farther from the fight.  
“Get back, miss,” ordered a red-headed woman. “Now!”  
“No! I have to get to my friend!”  
“You’re going to get hurt!”  
“I don’t care! She’s trapped on the other side of them!”  
“I will get her out. Now go!” I could tell I didn’t have room to argue with her anymore, and took off running. I stopped by security. She would have to come this way, right? To leave?  
I pressed myself against the wall. My breathing was heavy and my hands were shaking. I felt like my heart was going to break out of my chest but I didn’t care. Where was Stacy? The woman said she would get her out, it couldn’t take that long, could it?  
Impatient and scared, I decided to keep walking away from the terminal. When I came out, I saw that everyone was crowded around the television screens, watching the news.  
It was focused on Stark Tower, above which was what looked like a massive black hole. Surprisingly, that wasn’t the focus. It was on a dark haired man dressed in green. I was confused. With his helmet and everything he looked like… Loki, the Norse god of mischief. But that couldn’t be possible, he was just one of many Nordic legends. And I would know, the Vikings were my main focus for my degree. But… Captain America had been thawed after 70 years… and the event in New Mexico…  
My thoughts flew to the man in the red cape. He had been wielding a hammer. Thor, perhaps?  
But, if this were all true, which it couldn’t be, why New York?  
“Oh my god,” I breathed. How could I have forgotten? Loki was always an arrogant little shit, he’d want a monument with his name on it. And Tony Stark was fighting him… he took Stark Tower just to spite him. I shook my head. “Real mature,” I muttered.  
“Miranda?” I turned, scanning for whoever had called me.  
“Stacy!” I shouted when I saw her. I took off running and held her tightly. “Oh thank goodness you’re okay!” She laughed.  
“Thank goodness that agent stopped you. You would’ve gotten hurt.” I smiled.  
“Yeah, I guess. Come on, the news is still--” A sharp, high pitched wail was emitted from every screen, and they were all covered in static. Suddenly, they all burst into a clear picture. It was a close up of the man in green, and his grin sent shivers down my spine.  
His voice was loud, commanding, and hypnotic. It made you want to listen, to obey.  
“People of Midgard,” he boomed, his voice echoing off the walls. Wait-- Midgard? That’s what-- no, no, no. Loki is a legend, same as Asgard, Valhalla, all of it. Right? “--new ruler.”  
My brain snapped back into my body. What did he just call himself? Our ruler? He captures one city and he thinks he has all of Mid-- Earth? 

*****  
One city did not equate to the whole of Earth, but within 6 long weeks, he had it. Every single government had been toppled.  
The TV screens had a map of the world on it, and slowly we saw his army march across the globe as one by one nations fell.  
Stacy and I had stayed put, and weren’t the only ones. There were lots of people who couldn’t get home now and, well, shelter is shelter. Even if it is an airport.  
Two weeks after Loki had taken over the world, agents in black came sweeping through the airport. They only seemed interested in the girls. I saw a pair of them heading towards some girls that couldn’t have been out of middle school, and darted over to intervene.  
“Leave them alone.” The agents looked up at me. I noticed a badge on their shoulder: a red skull with eight tentacles.  
“How old are you?” I swallowed, fearing their purpose. But, if it saves the girls…  
“Twenty.”  
They glanced at each other, and then forcibly grabbed my arms. When I struggled, they lifted me so my feet could no longer touch the floor. I was taken to a truck that was already crammed full of girls that looked about my age. After I was shoved in, the doors closed and the truck took off.


	2. Bought (Well, More Like Kidnapped)

We were taken underground-- at least, I thought so. I couldn’t tell. All I could tell that it was dark, and we were in a parking garage.  
One by one, we were taken out of the truck, and our hands were ziptied together. From the garage we were lead to an industrial elevator, and taken up, up, up. When the doors opened, it was to a large empty room. Beds lined the walls and it looked like barracks. A line of trunks and couches split the room in half. But that wasn’t where they were taking us, not yet. First, we had to be ‘approved’.  
We were lined up in a hallway and lead into a room one by one. When it was my turn, I suddenly understood why the others had been in tears when they left. It was a conference room, but it was now more of… well, the only thing I can think of to compare it was the auction houses that slaves were sold in. There was a man there, who I assumed was the appraiser and auctioneer, but instead of a crowd, there was only one other man. He sat in the shadows.  
The whole room felt ominous and my instincts were telling me to run. Instead, I allowed myself to be lead into the center of the long conference table. The ties were cut and I was told to hold my arms out and spread my feet to shoulder-width apart. I complied, not wanting to find out what would happen if I didn’t.  
“Open your mouth,” the auctioneer-appraiser-guy commanded. As he looked me over, I realized he was a doctor, and he wasn’t exactly here willingly either. His eyes were an unnatural electric blue. I didn’t know what that meant at the time, but it didn’t give me warm, fuzzy feelings.  
After he finished his quick exam of me, the doctor-guy had a few questions. I couldn’t help but notice that he sounded almost robotic. At first is was normal stuff, like shots and meds and allergies, are you sexually active, blah, blah, blah. Then he asked me to sing.  
I hadn’t heard any of the other girls sing, and thought maybe I just couldn’t hear them through the door. I wanted to refuse-- I mean, I’m decent, like most people. But I felt like I didn’t have an option. I racked my brain for a song.  
“Well?”  
“I-I’ve got a song I could sing.”  
“Then sing.” I felt like Ariel: I was trading my voice for something, but at least she knew what she was buying into. This was it, the last piece they wanted before I was ‘bought’.  
“ _Think of me,_  
_Think of me fondly,_  
_When we’ve said goodbye._  
_Remember me,_  
_Once in awhile,_  
_Please promise me you’ll try_ \--” I was cut off by a small gesture from the man in the corner. My hands were rebound, and I was escorted back to the barracks.  
“This is your bed. You are not to leave this room unless escorted,” said another agent in black as he locked a collar-necklace-thing around my neck. A rectangular pendant rested against my chest. Glancing at a girl’s collar as she passed, I recognized the etching on the pendant. It was the old Norse symbol for Loki.  
_Whoever is doing this must really think that they’re Loki… or maybe they’re just a big fan_ , I thought. _Yes, that’s it. That’s rational._  
“The bathroom is at the other end of this floor. Showers are required every afternoon, unless instructed otherwise. Is that clear?” I nodded.  
“Yes, sir.” The agent left and I sat on the thin mattress.  
_What have I gotten dragged into?_  
*****  
I woke with a start. Sitting up and wildly looking around, I tried to find what had woken me up, but all I could see was darkness. Then I saw a silhouette shift against the far wall. My curiosity overpowered my fear, and I climbed out of my bed. I padded as quietly as possible across the linoleum floor towards who or whatever it was. When I got to the end of the bed that I had seen the silhouette near, I heard a soft gasp.  
“Please don’t hurt me,” a girl whispered.  
“I won’t. I promise.” I crept closer to her. “My name is Miranda, what’s yours?”  
“E-Elise.” Gently, I put my weight onto the bed.  
“Hello, Elise, it’s nice to meet you. Are you comfortable telling me what’s wrong?”  
“No. I don’t want to remember, but I can still feel his hands on me. I want to go home.”  
“I know. I’m sure everyone does, but I don’t think we can.”  
“There has to be a way. There has to!” The poor girl sounded desperate.  
“Maybe, but we can’t figure out a plan if we’re tired, right? Just lie down, and try to get some sleep. We can talk in the morning, okay?” I felt her shift and I got up, ready to go back to my bed.  
“If morning ever comes.” I heard her murmur.  
“Morning will come. Remember, it’s always darkest before the dawn.” She sighed. I didn’t know what else to say, so I went back to bed myself, wondering what that man had done to her. And what he’d do to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Miranda sings is "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera.


	3. Branded

The care we were given was decent. It wasn’t anything to write home about, not that we could anyway. The food was okay, the beds were crap, but there was hot water. One of the girls said it was like boot camp-- she had just gotten home on leave when Loki attacked. Some of the girls were trying to lighten the situation with humor and stories and singing. It helped some, but others, not so much. Elise was quiet and withdrawn, and after a few days she trusted me enough to reveal her secret.

She was from Connecticut, and when she was younger, she had been abused by an uncle, and no one had believed her. When she left for college, she thought she would be able to leave it all behind. He had stopped when she was 13, and that was almost ten years ago. But this messed-up situation we found ourselves in was bringing up a lot of bad memories.

Our instructor wasn’t helping. She was a cruel woman, strict and condescending. We weren’t human in her eyes, or at least it felt like it. We were slaves, nothing more.

It was her job to prepare us to fulfill Loki’s every desire. And she was hellbent on doing just that.

“No tears, Winters!” she shouted in Elise’s face. “What have I taught you girls?”

“You cry, you die,” we chanted. She had drilled it into our brains.

“That’s right. Now, Winters, do as I instructed.” Elise looked like she was going to throw up or pass out, or both. I could tell that even the idea of a man lying next to her was revolting and terrifying, and here was our instructor, Madam, forcing her to prepare herself for oral sex.

Elise hesitantly did as she was instructed. Madam critiqued her every motion mercilessly. When she was told she was done, she hurriedly got up and left. I squeezed her hand on her way past me, hoping the gesture would comfort her.

All too soon, it was my turn. I silently thanked the universe that it was just a sex toy, and went to work.

It was suffocating. That damn piece of silicone left very little room to breathe. I was suddenly very glad I refused my ex’s requests.

I soon as I was excused, I went to Elise. If I felt dirty, then she must feel awful.

“Elise,” I said softly, crouching by her bed. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered. Her voice sounded raw. “I’m so scared, Andy. If he asks for me--”

“Shh, shh,” I hushed, stroking her hair. “Breathe, Elise. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that no one ever lays a hand on you, okay? We’ll get out of here.” She whimpered, nodding. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Madam was occupied, and then quietly sang.

“ _Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down,_

_you’ll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now,_

_come morning light,_

_you and I’ll be safe and sound_ …” I hummed softly and stroked her hair. After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to come back to our lesson. She was still shaken, but we both knew that sitting out wasn’t an option.

*****

We were there for… well, I’m not entirely sure. The windows were covered so telling day from night was nearly impossible. I think we were there for a week though, when our initial “training” was over. We woke up to find a chalkboard sitting in front of the elevator with 10 names on it. There were at least 30 of us.

“Good morning, girls.”

“Good morning, Madam.”

“If your name is on the board, go stand by it. I will list off for those of you who can’t see. Fisher, Helene. George, Hanna. Kelley, Gina. James, Dominique. Douglas, Miranda.” I jumped up from my bed and took my place by the chalkboard, heart pounding. What did this list mean? “Valdez, Maria. Budhwari, Nilima. Howard, Inez. Dos Santos, Emilia. Jones, Karol.” There was silence as the last few girls made their way to the board. “You girls are being promoted. You’re going to serve as his harem. The rest of you are common servants.” She turned to the ten of us and motioned for us to follow. I saw Elise follow me with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry,” I mouthed before I disappeared around the corner.

*****

Madam lead us to another part of the floor and took us up two flights of stairs and through another series of hallways before she stopped in front of a door.

“This is where you will be staying from now on. You are not allowed to leave this floor unsupervised, and the room you were staying in is now off limits. I am still in charge of you, and my room is just across the hall.” With that she left, leaving us standing in the hall.

“Well, guess we better find out what home sweet home is like,” said Dominique, turning the doorknob. We stepped into the room and looked around.

The room was rather lavishly decorated. Bright colored fabrics obscured the walls and ceiling. There were several beds, and it was clear some of us would have to double up. My finger grazed the bedspread and it was soft and satiny.

“Look at this,” said Gina, holding up a card. “We’ve been given bedding assignments.” We crowded around her. Inside the card was a diagram of the room, and each of us were given a specific spot to sleep. Since Gina was holding the card, she took charge. “Okay, I guess I’ll just do it like teachers did sitting assignments, yeah? So, let’s see…” she said, wandering over to the bed farthest from the door. She went through everyone’s name, pointing at which side they were supposed to be on. My name was last, and I was the one closest to the door.

For awhile, everyone just lounged on the beds. There wasn’t much else to do. Maria got up and poked around. She found the door to the bathroom hidden behind one of the curtains, and what we had thought was the far wall, wasn’t a wall after all. The curtains merely provided privacy between this side of the room and the other.

It wasn’t as big, but it was the most wonderful thing any of us had seen in awhile. There were a few coffee tables with pillows strewn around them, each with a deck of cards or a simple board game like checkers or mancala. And that wasn’t even the best part.

The far wall was made entirely of glass. We all ran to it, tripping over ourselves and pillows. The sun felt warm and was a welcome sensation. The view of New York would’ve been breathtaking, but most of what we could see was rubble. We didn’t pay attention to it much then; we were too focused on the warmth that the sun provided.

“It has been too long,” sighed Nilima, resting her back against the glass. A few of the other girls hummed in agreement.

 

*****

I fell asleep in a puddle of sunshine, at peace for the first time in weeks. My wake up call was the opposite.

“Line up!” Madam barked. We obeyed, and followed her out of the room and down the hall. “Wait here. Helene, you’re first.” She opened the door she was standing in front of and closed it behind Helene. I was near the end, and still rubbing sleep from my eyes when it was my turn.

The other girls were sitting in chairs along the wall. I noticed that their collars were gone. Eager to get it off, I twisted my hair up and out of the way. An agent took it off and tossed it in the bucket with the others. I rubbed my neck, grateful that I got to lose the damn thing. I was told to sit, and I did. Only once we were all in was the real purpose of this little venture revealed.

“Hold out your left arm, parallel to the floor.” We did as we were told. And agent came by each of us and inserted a small rod into our arms. “This is birth control, and is simply a precaution.” I winced as it went it, but it didn’t hurt much afterwards. “Keep your arms out.” I looked at the man who was giving us orders. His eyes were blue, but not unnaturally so. he had the same symbol on his arm as the other men that had taken me.

Before I could contemplate anything further, I felt a searing pain in my forearm. I looked down to see a hot iron pressed against my skin. I gritted my teeth.

When it was removed, I noticed that they had branded us all at once. It was the same symbol that had been on our collars. We were possessions, and now belonged forever to this madman that conquered the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Miranda sings to Elise is "Safe And Sound" by Taylor Swift


	4. Knulle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Knulle" is the Norwegian verb for "fuck" or "make love", etc.

Three days. That’s how long it took for my brand to stop hurting. Three fucking days. I couldn’t touch it, couldn’t put anything on it to dull the pain. It was driving me crazy.

Being confined on the fortieth floor of a skyscraper wasn’t helpful either. The ten of us had a severe case of cabin fever in July. And we were paranoid. Our ‘master’ hadn’t called for any of us. We began to have a running bet of who he would call first. Mine was on Helene, she was the prettiest in my opinion. The majority was on me though.

“What? No, no,” I sputtered.

“Your bed is closest to the door,” Emilia pointed out. “That has to mean something.” Karol and Gina nodded in agreement.

“And you know about Vikings and stuff. Probs a bonus,” piped up Inez.

“Yeah. Ooo, do you speak Norwegian?” asked Karol.

“Jeg vet ikke veldig mye,” I said. The girls all piped up.

“That’s so cool!” Gina exclaimed.

“Well, I was headed to Norway, so…” The group made understanding noises.

“Makes sense,” Helene said. She picked a card from the deck. It was our third game of trash for the day. She sighed as she discarded it. “I can never get the one I need,” she muttered. “You know, I used to play this with my friends in study hall back in high school.” She smiled. “I miss those days.”

We all were quiet for awhile, lost on memory lane. Every single memory we had was bittersweet.

“It was my turn, right?” asked Emilia, bringing us back to the present.

“Uh, yeah. Cause Helene went, so yeah, it’s your turn,” I said.

*****

Miraculously, I actually slept that night. It wasn’t for a long time, but I had restful sleep for a few hours. It would have been longer, but Dominique kinda fell on me.

“What the--” I started, groggy.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “My legs feel funny yet.” I looked at her. She was a little too disheveled for her state to be from sleep. “I can’t seem to hold myself up.” She chuckled, but I could tell it was forced.

“Dominique, are you okay?” I sat up and swung my legs over the edge. “I can help you to your bed.”

“I’m okay, but some help would be great. I don’t want to wake anyone else.”

When I got back to my bed, I fell back asleep quickly. Usually it took me awhile, but it was like as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. And my dreams were rarely vivid.

I was lying on a bed of violets, the blue sky stretched above me. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes, soaking up the sun. When I opened them again, I was on a bed. Someone was next to me.

“Come now, pet,” he whispered. “Follow the flowers.”

I woke up in cold sweat. I got up to splash my face with water to calm down, and my feet found flowers on the floor. I scooped them up and saw that they were violets. Carefully I felt around and could tell they formed a trail. Curious, I followed it.

As quietly as I could, I padded down the hall in my nightgown. The flowers lead me to a stairwell, and I took it as permission to leave the floor. I went up a floor, and followed the flowers to a bedroom. A ring of violets circled the bed.

I heard the door snap shut behind me. I spun around and saw a man standing there. In the low light I could see he was grinning. It was the kind of grin that made me wonder whether I should run or climb on the bed. I did neither.

“So you’re him then,” I said, wandering over to an end table. “The man who conquered the world.” I picked up one of the books and looked over the cover. A quick glance at his face told me that I had got him off guard: he wasn’t expecting disinterest. “This is… quaint. Don’t get me wrong, the decor and everything is wonderful, but a skyscraper? Really? You go through the trouble of conquering the world to take up residence in a skyscraper. You could of had Versailles, the Forbidden City, or--”

“You’re stalling.” His voice sent chills down my spine. Again I was faced with the urge to run or get on the bed; but I had already set up the charade, so I shrugged.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” I set the book back down. “You don’t seem particularly eager--” I turned to look at him, and found him standing within a hair’s breadth. “-- to start,” I sputtered. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. My cheeks grew hot and I redirected my gaze. I couldn’t look him in the eye; there was too much hunger in them. He chuckled.

“You don’t have illusions about why you’re here, do you?” I shook my head. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. “Good. I have a proposition for you,” he purred. “If you feel no pleasure tonight, you are free to go.”

“Why should I trust the trickster?” I countered.

“What choice do you have?” His fingers gently traced down my arms. I shivered, and followed him back to the bed. A snap of his fingers and our clothes were in neat piles on the floor.

“I see you don’t care for foreplay.” He chuckled.

“Get on the bed, pet.” I obeyed, my limbs shaking. I wasn’t sure if it was from fear or eagerness.

I laid on my back and stared resolutely at the ceiling. _If I feel nothing, I can leave. I feel nothing, nothing at all_ , I thought, over and over. The rest of me had different ideas, however.

********************************************************************************************************

POV Shift: 3rd Person General

********************************************************************************************************

 

The girl was stunning. Her auburn hair was soft, and her figure was pleasing. But that wasn’t what was enticing about her for Loki. She had magnificent control of herself, and the way she was defiant… It was incredibly attractive. And if she was going to tease him, he would tease her.

She refused to look at him, and fought to keep her breath calm as he kissed her neck. She balled the sheets in her fists to keep herself from participating. Slowly, he left a trail of kisses down her torso. Her heart was pounding, but that was all that had betrayed her thus far.

He kissed her abdomen, and she risked a glance at him. His bright blue eyes met her stormy gray ones as he caressed her sides, bringing his hands down to where he was.

“You body betrays you,” he said huskily, slipping a finger inside her. She took a sharp breath and clamped her eyes shut. She squeezed the sheets in her hands tighter. Her mind and body were at war with each other.

 _Pleasure is temporary_ , she thought. _But he’s such a good lover! PLEASURE IS TEMPORARY. Okay… wow. Oh!_

Her eyes flew open. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Loki remove his finger. He was now kneeling and had brought her hips to his, which had broken her concentration. The sensations she had been holding down came flooding in, and after another gentle thrust, she couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

“Fuck!” she cried, sitting up. She had to wrap her arms around his neck to steady herself.

“I win,” he whispered, smirking.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” she chided playfully. Now that her body had won out over her mind, it had a few things it wanted to do. She kissed him until they were both breathless. Taking a moment to catch their breath, Loki laid her down on the bed, eager to see what she was capable of.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jeg vet ikke veldig mye" means "I don't know very much" in Norwegian.
> 
> Yeah... I'm not very good at writing sex scenes. But I'm new at this so bear with me.


	5. Scars

The sunlight filtered through my eyelids, but I didn't open them. I wanted to go back to my dreams. I was home, in my own bed. But even being half awake had ruined the illusion.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I stared at the door for a minute before glancing over my shoulder. He was still asleep, and I rolled to my other side so I could look at him better. My eyes traced over his strong jaw and soft lips. I wondered if it would be appropriate to kiss him awake.

I decided it wasn't. We weren't lovers, not really. I had little control in the matter; I was his lover out of circumstance, not choice. To kiss him awake wasn’t fitting for someone in my position.

As quietly as I could, I slipped out of bed and pulled my nightgown back on. The door clicked softly behind me as I left. I had almost made it back to ‘my’ room undisturbed when Madame came out of one of the other rooms on the floor. Her eyebrows raised slightly when she looked at me. Suddenly embarrassed, I averted my gaze.

“Continue on your way, Miss Douglas,” she said, voice devoid of emotion. A quick glance at her revealed a fleeting shimmer of guilt in her eyes. It was so small I may have imagined it.

“Yes, Madame,” I replied, obeying. I hurried down the hall to my destination. I wasn’t really paying attention and collided into someone. “Oops, sorry!” I looked up to see who it was and my cheeks went from pink to scarlet. He chuckled darkly.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

“My room,” I snipped, trying to move past him. He pinned me against the wall.

“That is no way to address your king,” he growled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I was under the impression that I lived in the United States and had a president.” He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. I squeaked and gritted my teeth. Anger radiated off of him in waves.

“Insolent girl!”

“Loki Laufeyson, if you are going to be a king, act like it,” I spat. Something I had said caught him off-guard, and I took my hair back. “And it would do you well to remember what happened to the last king that tried to control the States.”

I practically slammed the door closed behind me and snorted. ‘ _He tried to control the world too_.’

The door had startled the other girls. Some had already been awake, but most were looking at me groggily. Some showed concern, others were angry at being awoken so harshly.

“Sorry,” I muttered, flopping onto my bed. It was too close to the door for my liking. I felt the bed dip down and a hand brush my shoulder.

“Miranda?” Helene said softly. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know,” I whispered.

“We heard you talking. Was it him?” Emilia asked.

“Yes.” I heard some of the girls gasp and knew that they shuddered. “Apparently he wasn’t done with me.” I was surprised with how much venom I put into my words. I didn’t think that I was that upset, but I was.

The bed compressed on the other side.

“Miranda.” It was Dominique. I sat up to look her in the eye. I understood what she wanted and nodded, then followed her. She took me into the bathroom, the one place where the other girls might not hear us.

“Did you sleep alright?” I asked. Neither of us really wanted to have this conversation, but we had to.

“I suppose. I had to take a really long shower once I could stay on my feet.” I nodded, realizing for the first time that morning how disgusting I felt.

“He… He offered me a challenge. Did he…?”

“No. Do you mind sharing…?”

“He told me that if I didn’t feel anything, I could go.” I paused, staring at my feet. “I tried so hard, but I couldn’t help it!” I broke down sobbing. She held me close.

“Shhh, shhh. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I feel terrible. When I woke up… I wished… I wished that we were lovers. True lovers,” I muttered into her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Miranda. Sex is… Very intimate. It’s natural to feel like this.” She must of felt my confusion. “I had a couple of one night stands… I thought that it would be more but in the morning he was gone. I sometimes hoped that he had just run to the store or something to surprise me with breakfast but…” she trailed off. We stood there for awhile, holding each other. “Come on, you should shower.” I nodded obediently and she left. As soon as I heard the soft click of the door I shed my nightgown and stepped into the shower.

*****

There was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?”

“Miranda, we have dresses!” Emilia called through the door. I wrapped the towel tightly around my chest and opened the door. She was beaming. “Come look!” She dragged me out into the middle of the room where the other girls were crowded around a cart of dresses.

“Ooh, Nilima, the gold one looks your size,” gushed Karol.

“They’re labeled!” Gina exclaimed. Everyone was chattering excitedly and passing the new dresses to their owners.

“Miranda? Oh, there you are. Here.” Maria tossed the dress to me. The deep blue satin slipped through my fingers and the dress fell to the floor. Hanna picked it up and handed it to me.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

When everyone had changed into their new dresses, there was at least an hour dedicated to admiring them. Dominique and I stood off to the side, however, wanting nothing more than to forget the previous night. But we couldn’t. It was etched into our skin.

_'If we survive this, the brand is going to be the least of our scars.'_

*****

The next few days were all eerily similar. One or two girls would be exhausted, and take extremely long showers. It wasn’t long before we all had tried to wash the night away.

Our days were spent trying to simultaneously forget the previous night and prepare for the next one. We talked a lot and learned about each other. Helene  Maria, and Dominique had moved to New York for jobs, Emilia and Karol were locals, Nilima and I had gotten stuck at the airport, and Gina, Inez and Hanna had been visiting for one reason or another.

We all had talents that were suitable for entertainment, and slowly we were given instruments, music, and books. We leaned on each other and held each other up. We sang for comfort, we danced to relax, we told stories to laugh. We didn’t question it when someone cried or took a long shower or refused to get up. We understood.

But then, all of a sudden, we were all bedridden with a terrible disease. And none of us could name it.

 

 


	6. Consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I've slowed a bit with updating, but that's because I'm in college now and homework and stuff takes up a lot of my time. BUT I am actually a teensy bit ahead right now and that's way I was able to update both yesterday AND today! (Woo!) I will continue to update as frequently as possible, but I can't tell how often that will be. And now, with out further ado, Chapter 6:

“Enter,” he said coldly, not looking up from his book.

“Your majesty, I have some unfortunate news,” Madame began cautiously. “All of your girls are ill. The doctors don’t know what is wrong with them.” Loki closed his book harshly and rose from the armchair. Madame stiffened.

“Take me to them.”

“Your majesty, I don’t think--”

“Do not test me.”

“Of course. Right this way.”

The girls looked pathetic. Even though their eyes were closed, their faces were contorted  in pain like the light hurt. The first girl, the one with the auburn hair, groaned and buried her face into the pillow when the light from the hall briefly landed on her. The doctors and nurse glanced toward the door when they heard it open and bowed respectfully before turning back to their patients. One of the doctors sadly shook her head.

“I’ve never even heard of anything like this, your majesty. It makes me think that perhaps it is not from Earth.”

“I agree. I thought it was just a migraine, but their symptoms are very strange,” another doctor added.

“What do you mean?” Loki asked.

“Their body temperatures are decreasing, your majesty. A fever would be expected, but that is not the case. Normally this would be an indicator of death, but the rest of their vitals are heightened. They are abnormally… alive.” Loki nodded.

“Keep them comfortable. You do not have the resources necessary to help them. If they die, so be it.” He turned and left the room.

*****

The girls’ minds were buzzing. Thinking hurt. Time meant nothing, and it was nearly impossible to keep track of the passing of days. The room was darkened, and they couldn’t open their eyes anyway.

When they had been ill for three days, something unusual happened.

********************************************************************************************************

POV Change: Miranda

********************************************************************************************************

It was like I was dreaming, but I somehow knew I wasn’t. I could sense the other girls. Not like ‘I-hear-you-breathing-so-I-know-you’re-there’ sense, but more like… Auras? Souls? I’m not sure. I just know how it was in my mind’s eye.

I could see nine orbs of various sizes and colors and heard them whispering.

“Hello?” I called out. One of the orbs burst and turned into Helene. We stared at each other, bewildered, when another orb burst and Emilia joined us.

“What’s going on?” Helene asked.

“I-I don’t know,” I admitted. Slowly, all the orbs burst and the ten of us stood in a circle, in our collective mind’s eye. For some reason, everyone turned to me for answers. “Guys! I don’t know!” I shouted. They were quiet.

“This must be from him,” Maria spat. “He is one thing we have in common.” A few girls murmured in agreement.

“But what are we going to do?” Nilima was shaking. “Are we trapped here?”

“Where even is here?” muttered Inez. Again eyes were on me.

“Seriously?”

“You’re the Nordic expert!” countered Hanna.

“I am no expert and I already told you, I have no idea what’s going on.” I sighed. “But, if I had to guess, I think we’re sharing each other's consciousness.” A few of my companions looked slightly relieved.

“So we can leave?” Emilia wondered.

“I would think so. I mean, it’d be the opposite of how we got here, right?” There were murmurs of agreement. “Uh, I’ll try first?”

I closed my eyes (which in hindsight was kinda unnecessary) and focused on, well, not seeing the others. Which I did successfully, but I didn’t go back to my own mind, per se. I could see hundreds of lights, much like those that had burst into my friends. I could sense and “see” them all. I realized that they must be everyone in the building.

There were two orbs in particular that caught my attention. One was much closer than the other and I went to it. It was pulsating and cold. I brushed against it and recoiled violently: the coldness had burned me. As my pain faded, the orb slowly grew less cold (not exactly warmer though). I could tell whoever it was was angry, but also… worried.

I wasn’t eager to try to join that consciousness again, and instead went to the other one that had interested me.

This one was a softer, warmer light. It was curious though-- part of it was different from the rest. One part intellegent, the other… primal. The primal part was calm, but in away that seemed more that it was sedated than actually calm. The other part felt sad and lonely. I reached out to contact them, comfort them, but I couldn’t. My focus ebbed and my eyes-- my real eyes-- flew open.

“Goodness, you scared us,” breathed Helene. I slowly sat up and looked around. Everyone was crowded in a circle around my bed. “We all woke up and you weren’t and we thought--”

“I’m fine,” I interrupted. “I just… I sensed others.”

“I did, too, but I was scared,” admitted Emilia. “Did you reach out to them?” The phrase sat awkwardly in her mouth.

“I tried. One… It was so cold.”

“I felt that one, too. When I got closer, I felt like it was burning me,” Maria interjected. “I didn’t feel like testing my luck and woke up.”

Our conversation was cut short when the door opened to reveal the doctors. They looked surprised to see us up and moving. We insisted that we felt fine, but they checked us over just to be sure.

“All your vitals are back to normal. Strange.” The doctor didn’t elaborate, and they swiftly left the room.

*****

It was another week before the doctors presumed that it was safe enough for us to resume our duties. None of us looked forward to it, but we had discovered that we could hold mental conversations with one another. It wasn’t like the “visual” conversation we had when we first connected, but more like a normal one, just without actually opening our mouths. It was kinda nice. We could hold conversations to help one another keep our minds off of him and what he was doing.

I was worried though. For one thing, Loki hadn’t called on me again, and a pattern of who his favorites were was emerging. The other thing that weighed heavily on my mind was the second orb I had sensed. I wanted to find them and I knew where to look. There was just one problem:

I wasn’t allowed to leave the floor.


	7. Challenge Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32 kudos and 6 bookmarks? You guys are too kind!!! Your gift is a new chapter!
> 
> Also, if you are interested in learning about the Nordic myths, I recommend using { http://norse-mythology.org/tales/ }. This is the site I have been referring to to educate myself on the myths, so this way we're all on the same page.

My heart was pounding. I pretended that I was going somewhere that I was supposed to; which in a way, I was. It's just no one expected him to call on us during the day. Especially not through Madame.

My hand hovered above the door handle. He likes mind games. What if he knows I was planning on leaving the floor?

I jumped when the door opened.

"You're late."

"I can't be late for a meeting I didn't know I had." He glared at me. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You obviously called on me for a reason. Care to share?" He closed the door and roughly grabbed my arm, dragging me down the hall. He ushered me into a room.

“I have some questions for you,” he said, closing the door. “I expect you to answer them.”

“Isn’t that the point of asking questions?” I countered. He scowled. “Surprised I have a silvertongue, too?” His scowl deepened and I smirked, sitting in a plush armchair. “Okay, questions.”

“You will tell me what you know.”

“I know a fair amount about a lot of different things. You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“About Asgard,” he growled; his irritation was anything but subtle. I shrugged.

“I know most of the Nordic myths. Creation to Ragnarok, I’m familiar with the stories.” His back was to me, but I could tell that he was deep in thought and not staring at the mangled cityscape. “But I doubt that you brought me here to tell you stories.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because they’re everything for you. I know your past, your future, simply because I know these old tales. Me saying them will make them real so you dread hearing them, but at the same time you want to hear them because you hate that I know something you don’t.” Quick as a flash, his hand was on my throat.

“Be careful, girl,” he sneered.

“Careful now. Crush my windpipe and I won’t be able to tell you anything.” We were at a standoff but I still smirked.

“Why are you smiling?”

“You’ve never met someone who could play this little game as well as you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“‘Cause I’m not dead.”

“I could kill you in an instant.” His grip on my throat tightened.

“But you won’t. No, I’m a challenge. Killing me would be quitting. You may be a coward, but you’re no quitter, Loki.” He released my throat and stormed across the room to the window again. I rose from the armchair. “Well, if that’s all,” I began, heading towards the door.

“You are not going anywhere, girl.” I was about to snap back with my name when I felt cold, burning cold. And it was coming from Loki.

******

 _Miranda?_ I felt a strange prickling sensation. _Miranda, are you alright?_

 _I don’t know._ I could feel her relief.

 _You’re alive! Where are you? What happened?_ The prickling was growing stronger.

_I have no idea, Helene. Loki took me to a room and then I felt that burning cold energy and now…_

_I think you were knocked out. I was keeping tabs on you and I felt you… It was like you disconnected._

_That would explain the loss of time… Wait, how long--_

_An hour. Maybe two. It’s hard to tell._

The prickling sensation was overwhelming and I couldn’t ignore it anymore. I was ripped away from Helene’s consciousness and shoved back into my own. We hadn’t been sharing thoughts for long, but I felt alone when I could no longer sense any of my fellows.

“Interesting…” Someone mused. My physical senses decided it was time to wake up and I became aware that I was tied to a chair. Slowly, I opened my eyes. “Oh, good, you’re awake.”

I looked up and saw a strange man sitting across from me. He was looking over documents from a file, which he closed as he leaned forward to address me. Even upside down I could recognise my name.

“So you’re a junior at the University of Minnesota- Twin Cities and majoring in history with a Scandinavian focus, and minor in Old Norse. You’re from Gladstone, Michigan. Your parents are Ervin and April Douglas, and your younger brother is Levi. Your full legal name is Miranda Annette Douglas. You were born on Thursday, April 23, 1992.”

“Thanks, but unless you’re writing my biography, this isn’t necessary. And even if you aren’t, these” -- I tugged at the ropes-- “definitely aren’t necessary.” He opened the file and laid it open in front of me.

“It doesn’t bother you that we know your whole life, Miss Douglas?”

“All you have said is crap you could have pulled from my Facebook.” He hummed.

“Childhood goal: be a princess. Childhood friends: Angie Smith, Raul Crevecoeur, Jordan Bishop, and Eva Taylor-Quincy.” I shifted. “You never dated in middle school or high school. Your first date was October 4, 2009. Jonathan Gregory took you to Black Sheep Coal Fire Pizza. You wore jeans and a purple blouse.” I shifted again. We hadn’t posted anything about that. No pictures or anything. “I could continue, Miss Douglas, but I think you get my point.”

“Pretend I don’t.”

"You have no room to lie. And if you do, we have access to the people you care about.”

“Let me guess, if I misbehave someone gets hurt,” I said dryly. “I honestly thought that was just a Hollywood trope. I’m disappointed.”

“Miss Douglas, you seem like a smart young woman, but you don’t seem to understand the gravity of your situation.”

“You have me all wrong, sir. I understand perfectly. I’m a sex slave and my sharp tongue has gotten me in trouble. Look, you know a lot about my personal life, and that’s creepy, but your threats seem empty.”

********************************************************************************************************

POV Change: Loki (3rd person narration)

********************************************************************************************************

He was scowling as he watched her through the two-way glass, growing more and more frustrated.

“... your threats seem empty.”

 _Bold. Brave even_ , he thought. _But foolish_. It irked him that she was so strikingly similar to himself; the only difference was their views on self-preservation. She had virtually none.

“Jeg vet at du ser på, Loki,” she said, looking directly at the mirror. “Hvis moroa er i å bryte meg, bør du spille et annet spill.”

“Spillet har bare så vidt begynt,” he whispered before leaving the viewing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda: "I know you are watching, Loki. If the fun is in breaking me, you should play a different game."  
> Loki: "The game has only just begun."
> 
> Okay, so now you know who the cold orb was, but just to clarify, yes, it is Loki. The identity of the two-part orb will be revealed soon, and that ties into how Loki won, so stay tuned.


	8. Check

“Guys, you’re gonna make my throat sore.”

“That’s why I’m not singing today,” sang Helene.

“Oh, stuff it, Miss Broadway,” teased Hanna, softly tapping a melody on the piano. “Come on, Andy, they’re asking for an encore.”

“Yeah, three in a row.” This was followed by some begging and I relented. “Fine, but this is it. Then I’m going back to our room.” A few girls groaned, but they piped up when Hanna began to play.

“You know this song, right?” I nodded, grinning.

“ _Heart beats fast;_

_Colors and promises;_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt goes away somehow…_ ”

After the last notes faded away, I left the room that had become our ‘parlor’ and returned to our room. I wanted to soak in the sun for awhile and enjoy the quiet. Well, that was my excuse.

Instead, I careful went to the stairwell, and descended the four flights that separated me from my goal. I cracked the door to make sure the hall was clear, and then darted down the hall to an alcove. I pressed myself into the the shadows when I heard footsteps.

“No, I think we can keep him a secret a while longer,” said a man.

“I’m sure we can, sir, but it is advisable to tell Loki rather than him find out some other way,”countered another.

“What do you suggest, Agent Garrett?”

“We show him what the Winter Solider can do by sending him to find the Avengers,” replied the other. I only saw their backs as they passed, but prayed that neither would turn their head. Once they rounded the corner at the far end of the hall, I ran down the hall to the door that hid my goal.

I had found it. The second orb that I had found when I was ill was behind this very door. I didn’t want to startle whomever it was, so I slowly opened the door, half surprised that it wasn’t locked, and closed it gently behind me.

I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but the stark white room was not it. the fluorescent lights buzzed overhead, and the only other sound was steady breathing. A man with dark hair sat in a cot, head hung low and his fingers interlaced in his lap.

“How many times do I have to tell you ‘no’?” he sighed.

“I suppose that depends on what the question is,” I replied. He looked up for the first time, his brown eyes widened in surprise.

“Who are you?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“Great, you’re cryptic,” he muttered.

“At least I’m not HYDRA,” I countered, approaching the glass that separated us. I tapped it rhythmically. “I’m going to assume you’re not here willingly either.”

“No,” he said. “But I am a prisoner. Why are you here?”

“I suppose I am a prisoner, too, but I’m more of a slave.” My finger traced over my brand.

“But why are you here?” he asked, gesturing about the room.

“I’m not a trick, if that’s what you’re worried about. I shouldn’t even be on this floor,” I admitted.

“Then why are you?”

“You have a lot of questions.”

“I’m a scientist, it’s part of the job.” I chuckled.

“Okay, Mr. Scientist. You’ll understand my curiosity. Maybe.” I hesitated, trying to find the right words. “Well, first off, my name is Miranda. Second, this brand signifies that I’m part of Loki’s harem. Thirdly, my unfortunate fellows and I fell ill with who-knows-what, and know we can sense auras or energies or however you want to put it. I ‘felt’ yours and it’s… different, intriguing.”

“How so?”

“It’s like it has two parts. One is intelligent and I think the dominant part, at least right now. The other is more primal and… sedated. No, that’s not the word…” He was nodding and approached the glass.

“Sedated is a good word, I think.”

“Mind sharing your name?” He shook his head.

“I’m Bruce.” I grinned.

“Nice to meet you, Bruce.” He ruffled his curls. “I can tell you’re deep in thought, so I’ll leave you to it.”

“Miranda, wait.” I turned back to look at him. “Do you think that you could come back? I can help you understand what happened. Well, as best I can locked up in here.”

“I think the risk would be worth it.” It was clear he was desperate for a partner in conversation. Perhaps I could talk to him in his mind, given time. “You definitely need the company, right?”

“Oh, I think Dr. Banner will be enjoying your company for quite some time, pet.” I felt the color drain from my face and I didn’t dare turn around. Loki wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. “Perhaps he can teach you something about self control.”

I freed myself from his grasp and turned around to face him, but found myself colliding with a glass barrier. Loki stood where he had been in the center of the room and grinned maliciously. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead then and there.

“Don’t worry, pet. This is only until I can find someplace more suitable for you.”

“This suits me just fine,” I spat. I glared at him until he left, then punched the wall in frustration.

“Careful,” warned Bruce. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I want to slap that arrogant smirk off his face!”

“Don’t we all,” he said, sounding a little wistful.

“Ugh! I can’t believe I was so stupid! It was _way_ too easy to get down here. Only two HYDRA on the floor and they weren’t even security! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!”

“Wait, what do you mean they weren’t security?”

“I don’t know. The way they were talking made it seem like they were high-ranking. there was something about the Avengers and withholding information-- I was kinda panicking, so I didn’t think it was important.”

“The Avengers?” he sounded surprised, hopeful even. “They’re alive?”

“They were planning on attacking them so--”

“That’s great!”

“How?”

“They’re alive! They’re alive!”

“Bruce, calm down. I missed your train of thought and am stuck at the platform.”

“Oh, right, sorry. It’s just, I wasn’t sure if they…” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, they have an advantage as long as Loki stays here.”

“What _possible_ advantage could they have? Loki has HYDRA and a fucking alien army!”

“Don’t you know where we are?”

“Enlighten me.”

“Miranda, we’re in Stark Tower.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Miranda sings is "Thousand Years" by Christina Perry.


	9. Shouldn't Have Done That

“Stark Tower?” I repeated numbly. Bruce nodded, letting the information soak in. Slowly, a small grin spread across my face. “There’s hope then.”

“They have the homefield advantage.” His excitement was contagious.

“This is great!” I actually jumped for joy. “This means I could go home! All of us could! And they could defeat Loki! Right?” I turned to face him, and my smile began to fade. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck and he looked like he didn’t know what words to use. “Right?”

“Miranda, I don’t know. HYDRA was hidden within SHIELD so deeply that it’s not really clear how much they had access to, so the resources that the Avengers have could be slim to none. And like you said, he’s got an alien army.”

“Why did we suddenly switch to you being the pessimist and me the optimist?”

“I’m trying to be realistic.”

“So am I. Sometimes you just have to have faith. Look, maybe they have no resources from SHIELD, but that doesn’t mean they have nothing. If I learned anything in my history classes, it’s that humans don’t like to be controlled. They don’t like being conquered and forced into submission. Humans fight back. And this is America, the one nation that loves guns probably more than life itself. They will find allies wherever they turn.”

“In theory,” he sighed. “And even then, Loki has lots of tricks up his sleeve.” Our heads snapped so that we were staring at each other.

“It’s a trap,” we said in unision.

*****

I was lying on the thin cot trying to fall asleep when it felt like I was run over by a truck. Then there was chatter, lots of chatter.

_Miranda, you need to get back here…_

_Emilia, what happened?_

_Hanna, she just collapsed-- we don’t know what happened. Please hurry!_

_I… I can’t. I’m in a cell…_ Silence. Then another devastating wave of pain crashed down on me. Then nothing, nothing at all. _Emilia? Are you still there?_

_Yeah. Andy, Hanna just… she’s dead! Oh god…_

I disconnected myself and curled up tightly. Then I lept up from the bed and started pacing. I couldn’t keep still. Hanna, dead. I couldn’t fathom it. Just a few hours ago I was sitting next to her, her blue-green eyes sparkling as she played the piano. What had gone wrong?

I froze mid-step.

“No,” I breathed. “No, no, no. It couldn’t-- but it has to-- shiiiiiiit.” I slumped against the wall. We hadn’t gotten better. The disease that allowed us to sense each other had just changed its tactics. It was only a matter of time before the rest of us… “Don’t think like that,” I chided myself. “Don’t you dare think like that.”

I fell asleep where I sat, and when I woke up, I was stiff. Ignoring the tray of what barely passed for food, I shuffled over to the cot and plopped down, burying my face in the pillow. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and looked over my shoulder.

“Fuck off,” I spat before returning to my position.

“Haven’t you learned, pet?” He crooned, grabbing my hair. “You should respect your king.”

“Fuck you.” Loki grinned devilishly as I realized that that was a poor choice of words. He pulled me to a kneeling position on the cot and I gritted my teeth.

“If you--” SMACK! I cut him off with a slap.

 _Nice one!_ Maria sent my way. I didn’t respond to her; I was too shocked by my own action.

Loki jerked my head back so that I had no choice but to stare at the ceiling. I wasn’t expecting it and cried out. Tears started to blur my vision from the pain.

“Give me a reason not to kill you right now,” he growled. My breathing hitched and caught in my throat. My eyes flicked towards Bruce’s cell and I heard Loki chuckle darkly. “He won’t be able to help you, pet. He can’t hear you, and even if he could, he can’t break the glass. So scream all you want, pet, I’d love to hear it.”

“My name is Miranda,” I choked out and swung at him, but he caught my wrist.

“Tut, tut.” The room suddenly vanished, only to be replaced a moment later by another. I vaguely registered the change in mattress under my knees. “As much as I would enjoy seeing Dr. Banner’s face, I think this is better done privately.” I felt something snake around my ankles and slowly creep up to wrap around my wrists as well. Loki finally let go of my hair and my head rolled forward.

The ropes (as I could now see them) were tight around my wrists and ankles, but not painfully so. I still felt like I got rope burn when they were suddenly yanked taught, pulling me out like a human ‘X’ on the bed. My heart was pounding and I feared the worst when I lost the meager protection my dress offered, unable to cover myself or clench my legs together. But I would never let Loki hear me beg.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Loki put his weight on the bed, some tiny part of me still hoping that none of this was real. I shivered as I felt his fingers trace over my skin, taking time to linger on the stretch marks on my chest and hips. I didn’t have to open my eyes to know he was reveling in my discomfort.

“I think I will leave you like this,” he said. My eyes opened at that. I didn’t know where I was-- anyone could walk in. “Don’t worry, I’ll lock the door.” He got up and opened the door. “Until tonight, _Miranda_ ,” he said as he closed the door. I decided then and there that I didn’t like how my name sounded when he used it.

*****

I rubbed my wrists raw trying to free myself, and I ached all over from the unnatural position I was forced into. My friends tried to distract me and themselves for much of the afternoon.

 _Andy, do you think you could teach us Norwegian?_ asked Karol.

_I can try. I doubt I’ll be a good teacher though._

_Emilia, Maria, and Inez all said that about teaching us Spanish_ , countered Helene. _And we know basics now_.

_Norwegian is completely different though._

_Isn’t it closer to English? Like Old English?_ questioned Emilia.

_Sort of. It’s about as close as German._

_It’ll give us something to do_ , whined Dominique.

 _When I get back I can start._ I felt their mood lighten but couldn’t reciprocate the change. I had told them that I was still in the glass cell. It was easier.

Eventually I fell asleep, more from boredom than from actually tiredness. It wasn’t restful though, as I couldn’t curl up in my usual position. Nonetheless, I did not appreciate how I was woken. 


	10. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape

She shot up, her eyes and mouth open wide, before crashing back down on the bed. The ropes gave her little room to move. Miranda gave little thought to the pain in her shoulders, as it was overridden by the pain between her legs. She cried out again and again as he pounded into her. The air soon had a metallic smell and her stomach churned. But she would die before she begged Loki for anything.

Oddly enough, he hadn’t said anything. Loki was studying her face. She had clamped her mouth shut to stifle her cries of pain, and silent tears rolled of her cheeks. When he finished, he waved his hand and the ropes disappeared, as well as any trace of what had just happened. However the air still smelled faintly of blood.

Miranda immediately curled up as tightly as she could and as far away from Loki as possible, though she didn’t dare leave the bed.

“Have you learned your lesson, Miranda?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Then you remember your place.”

“I do.” Loki rose and went into the adjoining bathroom. Miranda heard him turn on the water, drawing a bath. The smell of perfumes soon reached her, driving away the smell of blood.

Loki came back into the room and offered her his hand to help her up. She refused it, but stood up anyway, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. His jaw clenched, but he redacted his hand. Somehow, seeing her so small made him feel something akin to guilt.

*****

The bath was warm, and he had left her alone, for which she was grateful. She slowly and gently scrubbed every inch of her skin, panicking slightly as she noticed the water take on a pink tint.

Miranda washed her hair, and took her time doing so. She felt the familiar pressure of her friends trying to talk to her, but she kept them away, not sure how to -- or if she even could-- tell them what had happened.

Once she had finished, she sat there, not wanting to face him, or anyone else really. She resolved to let the water grow cold before she left its comfort.

 

********************************************************************************************************

POV Change: Miranda

********************************************************************************************************

 

Even once the water was cold I didn’t want to get out, but I was starting to shiver. I toweled off, and clutched it tightly to my torso. On the counter he had left a dress, that even folded seemed much more modest than anything else we had been given to wear. Its violet color reminded me of-- no. I can’t think about it.

Even if that night was now a tainted memory, I pulled on the dress. It was better than nothing. And I was right: it was very modest. The collar revealed only my collarbone, and the sleeves went to my wrists. It fluttered to the ground, concealing even my toes. I cringed slightly when I noticed that it didn’t hide my curves.

I rubbed my damp hair with the towel again before brushing and braiding it. I stared at myself in the mirror, preparing myself for the inevitable. He was sitting in the other room, and I knew I couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever.

 

********************************************************************************************************

POV Change: Loki (3rd Person)

********************************************************************************************************

 

His patience was wearing thin, but he let her take her time. An unfamiliar weight sat in his gut that he couldn’t get rid of. Staring out the window at the the desolate landscape that had been New York, he wondered if that was all he was capable of: destruction.

He turned when he heard the door open, and the weight sank farther as he saw how timid she seemed. ‘ _This was a mistake_ ,’ he thought. The storm had left her eyes and he knew that the fire in her soul was nearly extinguished. He felt compelled to remedy the situation. As much as her disrespect angered him, the lack of it was unnerving.

“Miranda,” he said softly, approaching her slowly, like he was afraid she would run.

“Stop. Don’t come any closer,” she said, her voice wavering. The fear in her words was painful to them both.

“I can--”

“What? Make it worse?” There was her fire.

“I was going to say make it better,” Loki replied, standing at a respectable distance. He raised his hands to cup her face. Even though she was afraid, Miranda couldn’t help but think that whatever he was doing was like a Vulcan mind meld. “Sleep,” he whispered. “And you will forget.”

He didn’t want to win, he realized as he caught her. Not like this.

 

********************************************************************************************************

POV Change: Miranda

********************************************************************************************************

 

I woke up in different bed than Loki had left me in, the ropes gone and tucked in under the covers and clothed. I felt sore, but attributed it to the position I had been left in for hours.

The soft turn of a page directed my attention to the other side of the room, which is when I noticed that this room as unlike any in Stark Tower. It was too old-fashioned and grand. Not to mention that everything was pink and gold.

I sat up slowly and stared at him. He was reading, but barely. His mind was elsewhere. My footsteps were barely noticeable on the carpet, but I was certain the swishing of my skirt would give me anyway. But he gave no indication that he was aware that I was awake. Curious, I walked over to one of the windows and gasped when I saw the sprawling green lawn. Trying the latch, I flung the window open. The cool early evening air rushed in and I took a deep breath, relishing every sensation.

I heard the book close, and soon I could sense that he was right behind me.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“I believe you call this building the White House.” I spun around, shocked. “This room is the Queen’s Bedroom, I believe, and the adjoining room is a sitting room. They are yours.”

“Mine?” I gaped. “I don’t understand. I-- You--”

“Yes, Miranda, they are yours. I decided to move you here because I think it is the best way to prevent you from seeking out Dr. Banner again. Whom, you must tell me how you found.” I swallowed.

“I--I was curious and bored so I went exploring,” I told him, staring at the ground. Something felt off. He was being kind, downright generous even, and I was… shy. I wondered what had happened to cause this change, but I couldn’t remember anything that would have caused this dramatic shift in character.

“Well, hopefully you won’t get bored here. You have permission to explore the house and its grounds.”

“Really?” I looked him in the eyes, and I was surprised to see honesty in them. “Thank you, Loki.” He cleared his throat.

“Well, I best be off. I will return later.” And with that, he vanished leaving me alone and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the POV switches, but I couldn't think of a better way to say what I wanted to.  
> And to clarify, Miranda doesn't remember the first anything from before the last section. Her body does, but she doesn't (for now).


	11. Accidentally Falling

I was not entirely alone in the White House. There was staff, who were very courteous and tended to my every need. I had a personal handmaiden whose job was to tend to my rooms and myself, but we somehow managed to avoid each other for nearly three weeks.

I had fallen asleep in the sitting room and woke up when I heard someone in the other room. I opened the door between the two rooms and was surprised at what I saw.

It was Elise, changing the bedsheets and singing softly to herself. I couldn’t hear what she sang, but I could hear the tune. It was calming and lovely. Not wanting to startle her, I closed the door softly. In hindsight, the door would have been a better way to reveal my presence.

She moved around the bed to the other side and jumped. Her eyes were wide and she fumbled over herself attempting to curtsey.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here, your ladyship.”

“It’s fine,” I said. She stared resolutely at the floor and I rolled my eyes. “Elise, please stand up.” She rose slowly, and glanced at my face. “Elise, seriously? I know it’s been-- well, actually I’m not sure how long it’s been. But, anyway, it’s pretty clear you don’t remember me.”

“I mean no disrespect, your ladyship.”

“Miranda. Please, call me Miranda, Elise. I’m no lady,” I added bitterly.

“His majesty has commanded that we call you a lady, your lad-- Miranda.” She paused,  realization dawning on her face. “Miranda! You’re alive!” She threw her arms around my neck and threw me off balance for a moment.

“It’s good to see you, too. How have things been?” I asked, breaking the hug and gesturing towards the seats in front of the fireplace.

“Better than I thought they would be. I’ve been kept busy, but I don’t mind. My parents own a small hotel and I helped housekeeping out in the summer. This isn’t much different. Just fancier and I have an axe over my head,” she joked halfheartedly.

“You don’t have to pretend to be happy for my sake, Elise.” She looked around then leaned in close.

“The walls have eyes and ears here, Miranda,” she whispered before leaning back. I nodded, understanding.

“Very well. I’m glad you’re doing alright. I don’t want to get you in trouble, but I’d like to catch up more. I’ll help you finish, um, whatever it is you do,” I offered. She smiled weakly.

“You’re very kind, your ladyship, but I can’t let you,” she replied, reminding me of my new title, and therefore the status that accompanies it. I sighed, slumping in the chair. Elise went back to making the bed and I stared at the grate in front of the fireplace.

“Elise,” I began, breaking the silence after a few minutes, “why did Loki tell you all to call me a lady? I’m a concubine--if anything-- if antiquated titles are going to be used.”

“Didn’t he tell you, your ladyship? You are the Lady of the House. This is your, uh, manor home, I guess.”

“So I’m a mistress then,” I muttered dryly. “What a great promotion.”

*****

Over the course of the following month, things fell into a pattern. When Elise wasn’t busy, she kept me company. While I was alone, I busied myself by reading, walking around the property, and skirting around my friends’ questions. I didn’t have answers for most of them anyway.

One day I found the piano in the East Room, and for an hour or so everyday after I talked to Emilia so she could teach me how to play. She also kept me  informed about their goings-on back in Stark Tower. Not much had changed, but Hanna was soon followed by Dominique. No one else seemed to have adverse affects to whatever the disease was. Well, aside from the fact that it hurt like hell when one of us died.

Losing two friends is an awful ordeal, but being supernaturally bonded made it much harder. But oddly enough, that wasn’t the most nerve wracking part of our month. None of us had seen Loki. Then one day I came back to my room to find him collapsed in one of the chairs. Something was wrong, I could tell. There were dark circles under his eyes and goodness did he look tired.

“Are you alright?” I asked, surprising us both with my concern as I went to stand next to him. “Loki!” He snapped out of his reverie.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he lied. His voice sounded strained.

“No, you’re not.” I looked him up and down. There were small tears in his coat and scratches on the metal accents. “Are you hurt?”

“What?”

“Are you hurt?” I repeated.

“Why do you care?”

“Because as much as I hate you, I’m not blind to kindness,” I said, gesturing about the room. “And I can tell you need someone to help you. So let me help you.” I glared at him.

“I’m not sure you can,” he finally said.

“Liar. You’re in my rooms, so you do, in fact, think I can help you. Just tell me what to do,” I retorted, my tone softening at the end. My hand found its way to rest on his as I knelt next to the chair. Suddenly, I knew what he needed to hear. “Loki, it’s not your fault.”

“How is it not?”

“Torture, or whatever it is that happened to you, you didn’t do it to yourself.”

“My actions caused it,” he said bitterly, turning away from me. Gingerly, I turned his gaze back to mine.

“If you resisted, that only means you are like any other living thing: you desire freedom.”

“Freedom is life’s great lie.”

“And they drilled that into you, didn’t they?” Suddenly Loki rose to his feet.

“I don’t need your pity,” he spat, turning away from me completely.

“You’re acting like a child,” I said, irritated. Instead of dignifying me with a response, he shimmered out of sight. “Real mature,” I huffed, sinking into one of the chairs.

The next morning I woke up to find a bouquet of purple hyacinths on the table. A short note lay next to it:

_Unnskyldninger, min dame._

I rolled my eyes. He certainly was dramatic, but I was beginning to have my doubts about characterizing him as childish.

“Apology accepted, dolt,” I whispered, fiddling with the flowers.

*****

With Emilia’s help, we discovered I had a knack for playing piano. We started with simple pieces, like "Mary Had a Little Lamb" and other beginner-type pieces, but soon moved on to longer ones. I don’t know if she was mocking me, but the afternoon after Loki’s return she decided on “Tale As Old As Time” from Beauty and the Beast.

_I am not playing that._

_Oh, come on. It’s just a song._

_You’re mocking me, aren’t you?_

_Never._ I could almost see the playful smirk that was on her lips. Just thinking about it made me miss her and my heart flutter.

_Fine. Teach me._

Emilia was a wonderful teacher, and I could play the piece mostly by myself after two hours. My fingers were sore, but I had nothing better to do than commit it to memory. After playing it through three more times, Emilia was bored and said that I had it down pat. I thanked her as I flexed my fingers, feeling her slip out of my consciousness. My fingers hovered over the keys, wondering if I should play it again, when I heard someone approaching.

“That is a beautiful piece you were playing,” Loki said.

“Thank you. How long have you been listening?”

“Through the last three or four repetitions,” he replied nonchalantly, as though he was talking about the weather and not watching me. The teeny tiny part of me that was romantic found it such, but for the most part I felt like my privacy had been invaded.

“Oh,” was all I managed to say. He flicked his hand and the piano began ghosting its way through the piece. He then extended the same hand to me. I raised an eyebrow.

“This is a waltz, is it not?”

“Yes,” I answered, slightly apprehensive.

“Then may I have this dance?”

“You’re so formal,” I teased, lightly resting my hand on his.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked as we fell into time with the music.

“No, just different,” I replied. I didn’t notice that I began to hum along until the music got to “beauty and the beast” and I sang it under my breath.

“Does this have words that accompany it?” Loki asked, peering down at me. I was surprised to see his eyes look so soft. I nodded. “Would you sing along, my lady?” Again, I nodded, sensing it wasn’t a request. Half of me wondered why I was so willing, the other half just wanted to relive my part of Mrs. Potts in my high school’s production. So I did, once the song began again.

“ _Tale as old as time;True as it can be; Barely even friends; Then somebody bends; Unexpectedly… Just a little change; Small to say the least; Both a little scared; Neither one prepared; Beauty and the beast...Ever just the same; Ever a surprise; Ever as before; Ever just as sure; As the sun will rise...Tale as old as time; Tune as old as song; Bittersweet and strange; Finding you can change; Learning you were wrong; Certain as the sun; Rising in the east...Tale as old as time; Song as old as rhyme; Beauty and the beast; Beauty and the beast…_ ”

My voice faded with the music as the song ended. I was slightly breathless and dizzy, and the romantic side of me was swooning. I hated it. I hated him.

“I don’t feel well,” I blurted before running out of the room. I ran through the House and outside to the edge of the property to the gates. I was panting, and growled at the guards. i had forgotten that I was trapped. I lived in a gilded cage, but it was a cage nonetheless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Unnskyldninger, min dame" means "Apologies, my lady."
> 
> I'm not sure how this story evolved into fluff, but I plan to remedy that soon. Both Miranda and Loki are sassy, not sappy. Somehow I will get back to that. Promise.
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks! I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'd love it if you left a comment! (Praise or criticism or suggestions or whatever.)


	12. We're Not As Safe As We Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I cranked this out so fast, but here you go!

Boring. Tedious. Dull. And surprisingly hilarious. That summed up the dinner.

After Loki and I had shared a dance, he often ate meals with me. I had shrugged it off, putting it to him wanting company or being homesick since we mostly spoke Norwegian. But this dinner was different because it wasn’t just the two of us, but also the most important officers and what-have-yous that were under Loki’s command. No one was really making an effort at conversation beyond small talk, probably because they weren’t sure about what I was allowed to know. I wasn’t sure what I was allowed to know. But I was going stir-crazy.

“Mr. Pierce,” I addressed the head of HYDRA, “any news about the Avengers? It’s been months. I’m surprised that they haven’t done anything.”

“It is surprising, yes. It has been almost six months and there has been little activity.” _It’s November, then,_ I thought.

“But there has been some?”

“May I ask why my lady is so curious?” interrupted Loki.

“Oh, I just was wondering. I don’t hear much about anything, and it’s not like anyone was making strides to have a conversation,” I replied putting on an air of indifference. “I just think that it’s odd if the Avengers haven’t done anything since your headquarters is Stark Tower.” Rustling of suit jackets ran up and down the table. I smirked. “Oh, I just remembered something. What ever happened to that Winter Soldier of yours, Mr. Pierce?”

“Yes, what of this ‘Winter Soldier’?” added Loki. I fought back a grin. _Finally, something interesting,_ I thought. I glance at Pierce told me is was equally afraid of Loki and myself. They had managed to keep their secret from Loki, the god of lies, but not from me. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel smug.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door to the dining room swung open to reveal a young agent that was part of White House security.

“Your highness, your ladyship, gentlemen,” he said nodding to each of us in turn. “I apologise for interrupting, but we just received a message from New York. The Avengers have breached the tower’s defenses.”

Loki cursed colorfully under his breath in Norwegian as he stood up. I raised an eyebrow, but was almost certain I was the only one who understood the words. My guests got the gist though.

“This conversation isn’t over,” Loki growled as he passed Pierce. I took a sip of water like nothing had happened. As soon as the door closed behind him, Pierce turned to me.

“How?” he demanded.

“For going to such lengths to keep a secret, you really ought to be better at making sure you won’t be overheard,” I told him, thinking back to the conversation I had heard between him and Agent Garrett, who was also present at the table. “You should check alcoves for unauthorized ears.” He rose from his seat, oozing authority.

“Miss Douglas, you are on thin ice.”

“Not as thin as you,” I retorted. “I think that it would be in your best interest to sit back down before you say something regrettable.” He did after a beat, realizing the weight behind my words. Pale blue chiffon may not be intimidating, but black and green leather certainly is.

*****

Once all the guests had left, I drifted through the House thinking about, well, everything. I was in the front hall when the doors burst open. I may or may not have screamed.

“Don’t shoot!” I shouted when I noticed several guns were trained on me. I held my hands above my head as several agents broke off to search the rest of the house. One approached me.

“Come with me,” she ordered.

“No. I don’t know who you are.”

“I’m Agent May, with SHIELD. Now come with me.” I hesitated.

“I can’t. But follow me,” I pleaded, heading towards the West wing. I needed paper and there was one room that I knew would have it. I strode through the door of the Oval Office and headed straight for the desk. I grabbed a pen and pad of paper and furiously scribbled down a list of our names.

_Helene Fisher, 22, Pennsylvania. Hanna George, 24, Kansas, deceased. Gina Kelley, 27, Connecticut. Dominique James, 23, Illinois, deceased. Maria Valez, 22, Arizona. Nilima Budhwari, 19, Delaware. Inez Howard, 25, Oklahoma (Spouse: Michael Howard, 27). Emilia Dos Santos, 18, NYC. Karol Jones, 20, NYC. Miranda Douglas, 20, Michigan._

“I don’t know what you can do, but our families should know what has happened to us. The ten-- eight-- of us are Loki’s, uh, harem. We’re fine for the most part, but I can’t pass an opportunity to let them know we’re okay. Ish.” Agent May took the list and nodded. “I wrote our names, ages, and homestates. I hope it’s enough.”

“We’ll do our best, but are you sure you want to stay here?”

“Yeah,” I said sadly, “I’m sure. I’ll be an inside man.” I was surprised that she seemed to agree with me, but it lessened when she pressed a tiny com system into my palm.

“You’ll need this.”

“Thank you,” I replied, nodding. Somehow I felt like I had signed my death certificate.

*****

Maria, Inez, and Nilima had left Stark Tower with SHIELD. Helene, Emilia, Karol and Gina were moved to the White House with me. But that didn’t last very long. We were moved to Versailles within two weeks of SHIELD’s attack.

Distance didn’t seem to have an effect on our mental connection. We still had conversations with one another. So we knew of and felt Inez’s heartbreak when she was told her husband was more than likely dead. They had been on their honeymoon. Nilima used her pre-med background to help SHIELD doctors as much as she could. Maria jumped at the chance to become a SHIELD agent, though we all agreed it was probably more to punch Loki in the face than to save the world.

*****

 _Thwump!_ I whirled around to see a giggling Emilia as snow melted down my neck.

“Oh, it is _on_ ,” I shouted, making a snowball and launching it at her.  She squealed as she dodged it, making it hit Karol square in the face. “Oh my god, I’m so--” I was cut of by a snowball hitting _my_ face. I wiped the snow off and saw Karol’s still extended arm.

“Now we’re even.”

“Snowball fight!” Emilia shouted.

Our fingers were going numb from the cold when we decided to call it quits. Shoving them in our armpits to thaw, we wandered through the gardens.

“I think it’s prettier snow-covered,” Karol said. “In the summer there’s just so _much_.”

“Yeah,” I chuckled. “It’s also swarming with tourists.”

“Man, you guys were so lucky. My school’s Europe trip didn’t even go to France. We stayed in Spain, then jumped right over to go to Germany.”

“I wanted to go to Germany. I probably would’ve if I had gotten to Norway…”

“But we’re all stuck here instead,” Karol muttered, kicking snow so it flew up a little before cascading back down. “Speaking of us all, what’s Gina up to?”

“I thought you were with her,” Emilia said.

“No, that’s why I came outside. I thought she was with you, or that maybe you knew where she was.” We shook our heads.

“Nope,” I said, turning around to look at the massive palace. “Wait, why didn’t you reach out to her?”

“I tried but she wouldn’t let me in. And I know she’s not with Helene cause she’s sleeping.”

“She was gone all night,” Emilia whispered. “‘Course she’s asleep.”

I started to feel around, trying to find Gina. My brow furrowed after a moment.

“I can’t find her. Even just sensing her is hard. It’s like--”

“She doesn’t want to be found,” finished Karol. “I think we need to search Versailles.” Emilia and I nodded in agreement.

*****

Emilia found her in front of a portrait of a young girl and her mother. Karol, Helene, and I rushed to where they were. Gina’s cheeks were smeared with tears and the only sign of her usual cheery nature was the premature crow's’ feet and smile lines she had. We sat on the floor next to her, hoping that it was a comfort.

“I’m sorry, I just-- she reminded me of my little girl!” Gina sobbed. We each looked at each other. She had never mentioned a daughter to us before. “I miss her so much!”

“When SHIELD attacked the White House, I gave one of the agents our names. I’m sure they’ll find your daughter,” I said softly.

“They won’t,” she said with finality. “Those beasts killed her. They tore her apart like she was a rag doll!” She started weeping again. “My little angel… It was her birthday. She loved the ballet and I was taking her to a show. She would have been up there one day, I know it.”

None of us knew how to respond, so we just sat there and hugged her. It was clear she hadn’t let herself mourn before.  


	13. Am I a Simply a Convive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'convive' is a drinking and or/eating companion.

The clock at the end of the hall chimed announcing the hour. Slowly, I disentangled myself from the others. I quickly said goodbye and took off through the corridors. I paused in front of the gilded doors leading to the dining room to catch my breath.

“My lady,” Loki greeted me, rising from his seat and pulling back my own.

“Thank you,” I said taking a seat.

“I saw you and two of the others playing in the snow earlier. Did you enjoy yourselves?” I groaned internally. I hated making pleasant small talk with him.

“Yes, we did. The cold was refreshing.” Once he sat back down, our meal was served. After a lull in the conversation, I decided that I would ask the question that had been nagging me for weeks-- no, months. “Loki, what am I to you?”

“Pardon?”

“What am I to you? Am I just a convive now?” I was surprised to see him still look confused. I rose, and walked over to him, and leaned on the table. “I know why I am here. Or, at least, I did. Last summer, I knew; now, I don’t. You’ve made it clear that I am permanently yours,” I said, rolling up my sleeve to reveal the brand on my forearm. “So, I suppose, I’m asking if my role has changed.”

“I think you know that it has.”

“But to what? I want-- no, _need_ \-- to know where I stand. I know damn well what I was kidnapped for, so why haven’t you fucked me since?” For a millisecond, he seemed uncomfortable, or perhaps it was a trick of the light. Slowly, so much so that I was worried I had over stepped my bounds again, he rose. I held his gaze as he took my hands in his.

“Is that all?” he asked with amusement sprinkling the edges of his voice. “That is your big concern? That I do not think you desirable?”

“I know you find me ‘desirable’, but what’s pissing me off is that you aren’t acting on that.”

“And you want me to?” I rolled my eyes. I wasn’t sure if he was egging me on, or if he actually didn’t understand what I was saying. I freed my hands from his and pulled him into a kiss. I smirked when he moaned softly.

“What do you think?” I teased, breaking the kiss. My cheeks weren’t the only place blood was rushing, especially once he smirked. It wasn’t cold, but rather… Well, I’m not sure how to describe it. I just know that my heart skipped a beat.

His response was wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me in tightly for another kiss. Mine had been to prove a point, but his was hungry, lustful, passionate.

At some point he had moved us to one of the many bedrooms. I only noticed when he broke the kiss, giving us both a chance to catch our breath. I pried away his arms so that I could crawl onto the bed, curling my finger to beckon him closer. He quickly shed his boots before doing so.

We knelt in the center of the bed facing each other. His arms wrapped around my waist again, and I twisted my fingers into his hair as we kissed again. His grip loosened, then vanished as he moved to untie my dress. I moved my hands and began tugging his shirt out of his waistband. We broke apart when he took his shirt off, and I took the time to back away a little bit.

Slowly, I slipped the dress off one shoulder, then the other. I held it tightly to my chest when he looked like he was going to lunge at me, shaking my finger.

“Oh, no you don’t,” I scolded him playfully. “Hm, maybe I’ll have to put it back on…” I laughed when I saw his face. I was still laughing when he pinned me down.

“That would be counterproductive, my lady,” he whispered as he caused my dress to disappear. I shivered when the air touched my skin, and I felt goosebumps form.

“Because you’re being so productive?” I countered, slipping a finger into his pants and tugging. His chuckle sent pleasant shivers down my spine. I retracted my hand when he vanished his pants, opting to bury it in his hair again. I had hated that vanishing trick the first time, but now it was very much appreciated.

His fingers and lips left trails on my skin, and left me shivering and wanting more. I shifted and wrapped my legs around him. He left one final, long kiss on my abdomen before crawling back up to kiss my lips again.

“Is that a hint, my lady?” I grinned seductively and raised my hips off the bed just enough to brush against him. he chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Damn right,” I whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.

I felt his hands trace my every curve as they made their way to rest on my hips. Unlike last time, he wasn’t trying to make me feel something, he knew that he was. I wasn’t holding back, I wasn’t resisting. Every sensation was free to exist. What I’m saying is that that man is a tease when he wants to be and I was not in the mood to be patient.

It took less strength than I thought it would, but I pushed him on to his back and straddled him. If he was gonna tease, I was gonna tease. I rocked my hips back and forth as my fingers traced over his muscles, but that was as far as I went. For a few minutes, anyway.

He grabbed my hips, and lifted me with surprising ease as he sat up.

“Are you done teasing?” I grinned. His voice was husky and lustful, and I revealed in the fact that I was the one who was making him come undone like any other man.

“Are you?” One fluid movement and I was under him again, and he was slowly entering me. “Is this what you’ve been denying me?” I teased.

“Oh, Miranda, I’m just getting started.”

Maybe my name on his lips wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short compared to my other recent chapters, but I wanted to get this up for you guys. So, I'm in college, and I have just gotten smacked with a bunch of essays, so I'm not going to update for awhile. I will eventually, it just may be three or four weeks.   
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Unexpected Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I warned you that I would be awhile, but I still kinda feel bad about taking so long, especially since I have to inform you that there will be another delay! Finals are rapidly approaching for me, and I /really/ need to focus on my classes. But, after December 10ish, I should be able to return to frequent updates, so bear with me!

After that, I was called upon more than my four remaining fellows combined. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t know that he was relishing every moment that I willfully submitted to him. It wasn’t hard to notice really, not when you can sense auras. And I could read his easily.

All those months ago when we had first felt each others auras and discovered Loki’s, it had been colder than freezing. His soul was a burning cold. Shortly after I was moved to the White House, I noticed that it wasn’t as cold. It was more like dousing yourself in water and then running outside in below zero weather and plunging into the snow. Now he was warmer still. It felt like a cold shower or like holding ice in your palm. I didn’t understand what brought on this change, but I was grateful for it. The less cold he was, the less nervous I was about relaying what little information I could to SHIELD.

There was one afternoon when I was giving my usual report of “I think he trusts me, but he doesn’t tell us anything and we don’t have access to the meeting rooms” when Nilima was suddenly put on the line.

“Andy?” she asked. I had almost forgotten what she sounded like.

“Nilima! Why are you--?”

“I insisted. And I tried to ‘think’ at you and the others, but I guess you’re too far away. Anyway, I have to tell you quickly. The window we have to talk to you is small, correct?”

“Yes. Nilima, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Maria. She got sent on a mission-- they’re working on reclaiming areas-- and she got shot. She’s in bad shape.”

“When was that?” I gaped.

“About 36 hours ago. Did you feel anything?”

“No, it must be the distance. Thank you, I’ll tell the others.” I slowly removed the earpiece after the window closed and placed it carefully in my hiding spot. _I_ had felt something, but not the others, so I thought that I just had a headache. Now I wasn’t so sure, but prayed it was a coincidence because I was not about to become some mystical Mary Sue protagonist that was somehow better than her fellows.

*****

I went to the sitting room where I knew that the others were. Karol and Helene were curled up facing each other on one of the couches and Gina was staring out the window. She had been depressed ever since she stumbled across that portrait.

“Where’s Emilia?” I asked.

“He called for her,” Helene said. I nodded.

“I suppose one of us can tell her later.”

“Tell her what?” inquired Karol.

“Maria was shot. From how she sounded, Nilima doesn’t think she’ll make it.”

“And Nilima and Inez? How are they?” Helene asked softly.

“Nilima sounded… off. She didn’t say anything about Inez, so I’m hoping she’s alright.” They nodded and I sat in a chair near them. After a moment, I broke the silence, “I don’t like not being able to feel them.”

“Same,” Karol said, then she laughed.

“What’s so funny?” asked Helene.

“I was just thinking, if we get out of this, we’re gonna have to stay together. We’re connected.”

“I don’t understand how that’s funny,” I said.

“Cause you’ve got crazy self-control and block us out. Helene here,” she kicked her playfully, “sucks at doing that. Every time she’s off, I feel everything. Emilia’s kinda an open book, too. So, I was just thinking that if any of us ever, you know, _get_ with someone, the rest of us’ll feel it.” Helene buried her face in her hands and I stifled a giggle.

“Ugh, I did not need that,” Helene groaned. “I’m going to block _you_ most of all from now on.”

*****

A scream. That was what it had to have been. A muffled scream from Emilia, calling to us in our minds.

But I’m not sure, really. I just know that one moment we were talking and laughing, and the next I was running through the halls of Versailles to Emilia.

I burst through the door and saw her lying in a crumpled heap on the floor with Loki looming over her. I ran in and stood between them. He was furious. I stared into his bright blue eyes, matching his intensity. The only sound for a few beats was Emilia coughing.

“Step aside, girl,” he growled.

“No.” I was aware of Helene and Karol hovering near the door. “Get her out of here.” Out of the corner of my eye I saw the three of them leave. Loki raised his hand and the door slammed shut.

“You have made a grievous mistake,” he growled, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back.

“Yeah, so? What are you going to do about it?” I felt the cold radiate off of him in waves; he was returning to his burning cold state. And I had the strangest feeling that I had been in a situation like this before.

“Kneel.” I realized what he had been forcing Emilia to do, and felt tears form in my eyes. _You cry, you die_ , I remembered; I didn’t care.

“Make me.” I was forced to my knees. When I hit the floor, I cried out in surprise and pain. He caught my face in his hand and held my mouth open. The tears began to well up in my eyes, blurring everything.

Then, suddenly, he let go of me. Not expecting it, I fell forward and caught myself. When I looked up at him, his back was to me and his shoulders were taught.

“Leave.” For once, I didn’t need to be told twice.

*****

The others were gathered in the sitting room. Emilia was shaking, but they had given her a blanket and tea. It smelled slightly like vomit, so I guessed at the contents of the vase that had been hurriedly emptied of flowers.

“Oh, look, our mighty protector returns,” remarked Helene.

“Helene,” Emilia pleaded softly, “don’t.”

“Helene, now isn’t the time. If you have a problem with me, we can deal with it later.”

“No, we’re going to talk now.” She rose from the couch and faced me. I couldn’t understand why she was so mad. “I appreciate you trying to protect us, I do, but you need to let us return the favor. I didn’t say anything because everyone else didn’t want to bring it up. You just-- you charge in to save the day, but when you needed help you wouldn’t even talk to us!”

“Helene,” whispered Emilia, worry contorting her face. “She doesn’t--”

“And you still won’t! And you went back to him after that and--”

“Helene, what the hell are you talking about? After what?”

“After what? After he raped you!” I felt my knees grow weak and sunk into the nearest chair. Helene shared her memory, and that opened the floodgate in my own mind. I remembered every excruciating moment.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” I managed to blurt out as I dived for the vase.

 

 


	15. Shouldn't Have Happened, But It Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! (Even though it was two days ago.) So, since it's break and I'm a terrible procrastinator, I decided to write another chapter! No promises for when the next one will be posted though.

I locked myself in my room for days. Maybe it was weeks. I’m not sure. I watched the snow disappear slowly as my head was reeling. It was so hard to believe what had happened, now that I remembered. I had given myself to him willingly after, and he said nothing. I decided that the man had no conscience. Every action steamed from his selfishness, and that alone.

 _Tap, tap, tap_. I turned away from the window to look at the door, then looked back out the window. I didn’t want to talk to anyone. _Tap, tap, tap_ , someone knocked again, this time more urgent.

“Miranda! Please, come out! It’s any emergency!” called Karol, panic lacing her voice. I slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened. “Miranda, you look-- nevermind. We’ll clean you up later.” She grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall before I could respond.

She lead me to Gina’s room. Helene and Emilia were standing next to the bed, and Gina was laid on top of the sheets. Helene glanced at me apologetically, and Emilia squeezed my hand when I got close enough.

“What happened?” I asked, my voice croaky from disuse.

“She’s been more distraught than usual. She, uh…” Emilia was at a loss for words. I took a deep breath and let down my walls, sharing consciousness with them again. There was an extra person in the room. It was completely unfamiliar, and so… new.

“That’s not possible,” I stammered. “They put the-- in our arms-- we shouldn’t--”

“Shh,” Karol soothed, rubbing small circles on my back. I was near panicking. “I hate to say this, but that isn't why we need you.” She paused, as though she was hoping she didn’t have to say it.

“She attempted suicide,” I said numbly.

“Without help…” Helene began. We all knew what she meant. There was nothing we could do to help her. All there was left to do was wait.

*****

If I had asked, Karol probably would have told me that pulling the sheet over Gina’s head was the hardest thing she had ever done. And I would believe her.

We closed the door behind us, still in pain ourselves from her being wrenched from our collective mind.

“I'll, uh, I'll go find someone to tell,” muttered Helene before gliding down the hall. The remaining three of us stood there for awhile.

“Andy, we should get you cleaned up,” Karol whispered. “Please,” she added when I began to protest. I nodded.

They drew a bath and I washed up. When I got out, they brushed my hair and helped me into a clean dress. The silence was thick, but the gentle calmness was worth it. We could pretend, for awhile, that we didn't have things to worry about. That Gina hadn't been pregnant, or that she was dead. That we were slaves, and had no idea what happened to the three who escaped with SHIELD.

SHIELD. I jumped up from my seat, startling Karol and Emilia. I apologized quickly and scrambled over to where I had hidden the set Agent May had given me. I moved it every week, and the last spot I tucked them away in was in one of the puffs in this room.

“Where is it? Ah!” I pulled it out and sat back triumphantly. Immediately I began trying to get through. All I got was static. “Come on, come on…” I smacked it a couple of times. Still nothing but static. “Come on! Fucking connect!” I smacked it a couple more times. Karol came over and gently took the set from me.

“Andy, calm down. You're not going to get anywhere if you break it.” She tucked it back into the puff.

“I have to tell them-- let them know--” I was near tears.

“It will be fine. If they haven’t come busting down doors yet, another few hours won’t hurt.”

“If I hadn’t been wallowing in self-pity, I could have called them and gotten Gina out of here,” I snapped. “A few more hours will hurt you, all of you.” I burst into tears, and Karol stared for a moment. I felt her settle next to me and wrap her arms around my shoulders.

“Shhh, shhh. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault, Andy. You have every right to wallow. He hurt you, and you had trusted him. We all had started too.”

“Stockholm,” gasped Emilia, who hadn’t moved from her spot. Karol and I looked at her. “Stockholm Syndrome. That’s what’s happening here.”

“She’s right,” interjected Helene, who had suddenly appeared in the doorway. “It’s been almost a year, and we’ve only had each other and him for company.” She sat down next to Emilia. “We’re in each other’s heads so there’s no use denying that we’ve started to fall for him.”

“We shouldn’t be--” began Karol.

“--but we are,” I finished. “Stockholm Syndrome,” I muttered glumly. “And some would call this a fairy tale.”

“Yeah,” chuckled Helene. “You know, some say that ‘Beauty and the Beast’ is Stockholm-esque.”

“Yeah, well we certainly have our Beast. Four Beauties left,” I added.

“Nah, there’s only one,” said Emilia. “The rest of us are furniture.” Karol and Helene nodded in agreement.

“Since I’m out of the loop, who?” The others stared at me, slightly dumbfounded. My face blanched. “Me?” I asked in a small voice. They nodded, glancing at each other. “No, no, no. I refuse. I’m not-- I’m not the Beauty here.”

“I’m afraid, my dear Miranda, they are right in their analogy.” We all whipped around to look at the door. There he was, all smooth leather and shiny gold, arrogant as ever. I feared my heart was going to explode it was pounding so hard. It took every ounce of my self-control not to run. He strode into the room and extended his hand to me. “If you would be so kind, I need to speak with you.”

It wasn’t a request, I knew it. I fought to keep myself under control and took his hand. Never before or after that have I felt more like I was walking to my death.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that the last few chapters have been rather emotional, but that's kinda just how it's happened. The ones ahead are more action-y. Maybe. We'll see.   
> Okay, a few clarifications:  
> 1) Gina was pregnant, and that was part of the reason she committed suicide. The other part was, more or less, depression and the whole sex slave thing. All the girls are emotional wrecks, she just cracked first.  
> 2) Miranda freaks out because they were given birth control. (I mention briefly that they are given implants way back in chapter 3.)  
> 3) The four that are still in Loki's possession do indeed have Stockholm Syndrome. I'll have to do a little research to write the symptoms better, but you've got to remember we're in Miranda's head here. I added this because I've read several harem-type fics, and they mention Stockholm Syndrome, but then the character dismisses it. Of course they're going to have Stockholm Syndrome! Why wouldn't they?  
> If you have questions I didn't answer, ask! I will answer your question the best I can without spoilers. (And I love feedback!)  
> Thanks lovelies!


	16. Alone, Oh So Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, isn't procrastinating wonderful? I actually had this finished a few days ago, but was waiting to post it since I should be posting less for the next week and a half or so (but writing is better than homework so). 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and such!

The door closed with a soft click. My heart was still racing. I was alone, with him.

“Miranda,” he began. “I’m sorry.”

“You think that your actions have been forgivable?”

“I was hoping for mercy.”

“From me? Ha! That’s rich, even for you. Emilia didn’t tell me what you did to her, but I can guess. And, and!, you played in my head.” He stared, the look of defeat on his face was almost pitiful. “You raped me and took my memory when the result wasn’t to your liking. What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I was going to come running back to you after that?”

“Miranda, please.” He stood a step forward and I stepped backwards.

“No. Don’t you dare come closer to me.”

“Miranda,” he said again.

“Stop it! Do you honestly think I will _ever_ let you touch me again?”

“I am truly sorry. It was the most regrettable thing I have ever done.” I stared, not believing the sincerity in his voice or his eyes. His green eyes--wait, green? They were blue. “I have come to see the error of my ways.”

“Why should I believe the god of lies?” He looked like a kicked puppy.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Less than I trust a dishonest man, and I can trust him a great deal.” He sighed.

“What if I were to let the others go?”

“In exchange for what?”

“Take it as a sign of good will. A gift to you.”

“Why?”

“You care about them, I can tell. Like you said, I’ve been in your head. Not that I am alone in that,” he added with a smirk. My heart beat faster. “But, losing them would be worth it if…” He trailed off as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I knew what he meant.

“If I share your bed again,” I finished, my mouth dry.

“Yes.”

“And you’d let them go? No other strings attached?”

“My darling, if it meant I could be with you again, I would give up the world.” I stared at him.

“Liar,” I hissed. “You are cold, Laufeyson, colder than ice. You don’t care about others, let alone love them. You don’t love me, you love power.” He sat back and snapped his fingers.

“Reach out to them.” I searched for my fellows, their familiar pressure having suddenly dissipated. “Try all you like, but I sent them home. Distance defeats your abilities, does it not?”

I hadn’t thought that it was possible to feel more afraid. I was alone, truly alone, with him. The HYDRA agents here wouldn’t help me.

“Yes,” I breathed. He stepped closer and I was too afraid to move.

“You are wrong, Miranda, I do care about you. If I am ice, then you are fire.” He was so close I could see the flecks in his eyes. “You have melted my heart.”

“I thought I had, but you froze again.”

“Then thaw me,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss me. I shoved him away and bolted, flinging open doors and sprinting through hallways. The cold air hit me like a wall when I finally reached an outer door, but I kept running. The gravel cut through my thin slippers, but I didn’t stop. I had to get away.

 _But away from what?_ I thought. _From Versailles? From him?_ _Yes, of course from him. He hurt me. But you love him. He has been kind to you. He would give up the world for you._

I stumbled, but kept running. _It’s just Stockholm Syndrome_ , I thought, over and over like a prayer. I heard the crunch of gravel behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, and tripped on the hem of my dress. Gravel dug into my palms as I caught myself. I gave up and curled up into a ball. I couldn’t run. He would find me, or others would turn me in. And I barely knew where I was, where could I possibly run to?

Half a dozen HYDRA agents approached with him. I found myself wondering why he hadn’t used magic to catch me. Maybe it was to see how far I would go.

He dismissed the agents without ever taking his eyes off me. I scrambled to my feet as they left. I was still gulping for air and shaking when they disappeared from view.

“You’re at war with yourself.”

“And you’re not?” I retorted. He looked surprised. “You forget, I can play in your head, too. Born on Jotunheim, raised on Asgard… Of both worlds but belonging to neither.” I kicked the ground and took a shaky breath. “So what now? I ran away.”

“We return to the palace and you will receive additional security.” He turned to walk back to Versailles, and I followed him.

“Additional? Aren’t there enough agents for just me?” He slowed so I could keep up.

“It is simply a precaution, my dear.”

“A precaution from what? I’m not going to run again, I’ve no where to go.” He sighed. “Forget it. You’ve got enough on your mind, right? Ruling the world and working with Thanos--” I clamped my hands over my mouth, but it was too late.

“How do you know about Thanos?”

“You, you had nightmares, sometimes. I never said anything, I swear. I never told the others.” I stared at my toes.

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah. You would cry out sometimes, or you would start thrashing… I, uh, sometimes had to intervene… mentally…” I blushed. In his dreams he was always so happy to see me. I had let that convince me that I was safe with him.

"So you know then."

"What he did to you? Yes."

"You know I'm a monster."

"For being a Frost Giant? No, no. You're not a monster for _that_. If that made you a monster, then I am too." I sighed, then continued, "You don't believe me."

"There are no horror stories about Midgardians."

"There are on Midgard. Most of our stories are. We stopped believing in monsters because they're all around us."

"That is a very negative outlook."

"You don't know what we're capable of then. What humans are capable of doing to each other."

"I doubt Midgardians are capable of worse things than Frost Giants."

"So what if you're blue? That's nothing. Look, let me share my memories. I studied history before all this, I know what we're capable of."

"Why are you doing this? Less than an hour ago you were terrified to be in the same room as me."

"Because at least half of the wrongs you've committed stem from self-loathing. I'm protecting the rest of the world. And you're deflecting. Come on, take a look inside my head. I pulled all the important memories to the front." I flinched when I felt him, but then shuffled through my memories. Murder, torture, war, experimentation, genocide. Everything I could remember. I watched his eyes grow wide. "Things like that make you a monster, not the color of your skin, or who your father really was."

"So I am still a monster in your eyes." I shrugged.

"War is war. You just went big. War is forgivable, celebrated even, if it's thought to be for the right reasons. But what you did to me, personally, that is why you are a monster to me. I can never forgive you for that." I paused. "How did you know about the psychic thing?"

"I assumed. When you all were ill last summer, I had an idea of what it was. Then when I, erm, blocked your memory, I could tell something about your mind was different."

"But what does it do? Does it make us telepathic, or will it slowly kill us all?"

"I know not. I did not know if it truly existed until you fell ill." I nodded. The gates to Versailles loomed above us. My gilded cage. “I found only a few mentions of it, none of which mentioned Midgardians. Only time will tell. Come, let’s get you out of the cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda's comment about trusting a dishonest man comes from the Pirates of the Caribbean quote "You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest." (Or something to that effect.)


	17. A Bodyguard for the Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Finals Week all!

“Enter,” I called, shifting into a position on the couch that was more appropriate. Loki opened the door and I swallowed my terror. Behind him was another man. This stranger had long hair that obsured what little of his face wasn’t covered by his mask. What was striking, however, was that his left arm appeared to be made of metal.

“My lady, this is the additional security I promised you,” Loki said, closing the door. “He will be your shadow until the extra precaution is no longer needed.” I nodded.

“Do you have a name?” I asked my new guard.

“He is HYDRA’s Winter Soldier,” Loki answered for him.

“So HYDRA’s super secret agent is my personal protection?” Loki nodded.

“Only the best for you, my lady.” With that, he left me alone with the Winter Soldier. He was taller than me, but he didn’t tower over me like Loki did. There was something oddly comforting about that.

“What’s your name?” I asked. He didn’t move. “Oh, come on, you can talk. Can’t you?” He cocked his head to the side. “Okay, body language then. I can work with that, but it’ll be easier if I can see your face,” I said, reaching up to help him take off his mask. He didn’t flinch, didn’t move at all. It was eerie.

When the mask and goggles had been removed, I set them down on one of the tables. Then I turned back to look at him. My jaw dropped and I let out an audible gasp.

“Barnes.” I stared at the man in my sitting room. He looked so much like James Barnes, the Howling Commando, Captain Steve Rogers’ lifelong friend, that I was very nearly convinced he was. But James Barnes had died in Europe in the 1940s. There was no way he was standing in front of me. But, then again, if Steve Rogers could survive…

I was grateful for doing my 8th grade history project on the Howling Commandos for the first time in years. I had looked up so much shit about those guys. I saw more pictures of them than I can count if I included my toes. I ended up knowing their faces as well as my family’s, and I was certain that James Barnes was standing in front of me.

“James fucking Barnes is my bodyguard,” I laughed. “No fucking way.”

“Who the hell is that?” I jumped when he spoke, not expecting a response.

“That’s you, silly. What, don’t you recognize your own name?” I looked at him, and my smile fell. “You don’t recognize your own name.”

“I don’t have a name.”

“Yes, you do. You are James Buchanan Barnes, from Brooklyn.” I stared earnestly into his eyes. I realized that James Barnes did die in the Alps. “You don’t remember.”

“It would seem so, ma’am.”

“Don’t ‘ma’am’ me. I’m Andy. And I’m gonna help you remember.”

*****

Helping Sergeant Barnes remember was more difficult than I expected. I had to fight him to keep him in the room long enough for me to tell him anything. I considered it great progress when he responded to ‘James’.

More than anything else, teaching him who he was kept me busy. I think that it may have kept me sane as well. It was nice to have someone new to talk to.

Or anyone at all, really. Loki was rarely around, and I didn’t want to talk to him when he was. It made him angry, but I didn’t trust him enough yet. Or myself. One of us was bound to say something that would make the situation worse.

*****

Summer came quickly to Versailles. I sent as much time as possible outside. James remained by my side wherever I went, and strolling through the gardens was more private than anywhere in the palace. I would tell him stories, some about him, some about me. One afternoon I was telling him about an incident in middle school.

“So, I stood my ground. There was no reason for him to be picking on the kid. Sure, he thought he was Mr. Tough Guy and had a good hundred pounds and foot-and-a-half on me, but I still ready to fight him. I gave him a black eye and a bloody nose,” I said proudly.

“God, Steve, you can’t just fight everyone,” he said, exasperated. We both stopped in our tracks. I grinned.

“You remembered something!”

“It just slipped out,” he said, embarrassed.

“That’s great, James! It means you probably said it a lot.”

“I think I did,” he murmured. Then a grin spread over his face. “Yeah, I did.”

“I think it’s your turn to tell a story,” I said eagerly.

 

********************************************************************************************************

POV Change: 3rd Person, Loki

********************************************************************************************************

 

He stared aimlessly out the window. Miranda and her shadow had walked too far into the gardens for him to watch her anymore. She was so animated and happy when she felt free to speak. Loki wished that she felt that easy around him. He had begun to feel that way around her before things went wrong.

He barely remembered that day. Not that it wasn’t important, it most certainly was, but everything about that day was hazy. At least, until she had emerged from her bath, hair still damp and clinging to her forehead. He remembered that clearly. Seeing her like that, the fear and hate in her eyes, it felt like a punch in the gut. He knew it had been selfish, but how else were things supposed to get better if she remembered?

“You did what you had to do,” came the whisper. Loki jumped slightly, and turned to find her leaning against the wall next to him. Her brow furrowed. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I would be, were you not an illusion.”

“Your magic. I’m still here.”

“You’re not real,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I’m as real as you want me to be,” she whispered, her lips just barely touching his. Oh, how he wished she were really there, that he could kiss her, that he could make her believe that he had meant it when he said he would give up Midgard for her.

“You’re not her,” he muttered, dissipating the illusion with a wave of his hand. He sank into one of the chairs. He had to win her back. His control over portions of Midgard was waning. Rebellious groups, most spearheaded by SHIELD, were emerging all over the globe. If only there was a way to accomplish both his goals…

 

********************************************************************************************************

POV Change: Miranda

********************************************************************************************************

 

I hurried into my room, still dripping from the sudden rain that had caught James and I on the far side of the gardens. I was hoping that it would brew into a thunderstorm, but so far, no such luck.

I kicked off my shoes first thing, not really caring where they landed. I peeled the damp dress off my skin, and that’s when I noticed, in my slip and undergarments, a bouquet of white lilies sitting on one of the tea tables. And an elegantly addressed note leaning against the vase.

Curious, I tossed the dress over a rail to dry and walked over to the table, grabbing the note. My name was scrawled across the front of the envelope in a formal font. A stamp sealed the back. I tore it open with surprising ease. The note enclosed was in a fancy hand that I recognized as Loki’s:

_My dear Miranda,_

_I understand that you do not wish to associate with me any longer, but I hope you would do me the kindness of allowing me one last chance to make things up. Then,if you still so desire, you may go._

_So I ask that you would do me the honor of accompanying me to a night at the opera. The program is enclosed. I do hope you will agree to join me._

_You have my word,_

_Loki_

I flipped the note over, wondering if that was it. I slid the program out of the envelope, surprised that there was still opera. But there it was, a date and all: July 23, 2013 at 6pm at the Palais Garnier.

My brain was racing at a mile a minute.

_July. That’s a means it’s been a year. Palais Garnier!!!! OH! Box seats! God, that’s romantic. Shit. Oh, I can deal with him for one night. It’s the opera. Shit. The opera. That’s out in public. People will see me. But it’s not here and that’s what’s important._

I was yanked away from my thoughts by a rumble of thunder. I jumped and heard the soft chiming of the crystals on the lights hitting each other.

“That was loud,” I muttered, breathing slowly to calm my heartbeat. I tossed the envelope and invitation onto the table and peeled off my slip to replace it with a dry one. I stared at my dressing gown, wondering if it would be better to put on a dry dress. “Fuck it,” I said after a minute, wrapping myself in the dressing gown. I tugged on a dry pair of shoes and leaned the wet pair I had been wearing against the wall to dry better.

After I snatched the invitation off the table, I opened the door and looked at James. He was still soaked.

“Go dry off,” I ordered as I left my chambers.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to talk to Loki,” I called over my shoulder, holding up the invitation. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

“I’m supposed to escort you.”

“I’ll be fine,” I told him, never breaking my stride. “He’s not going to hurt me. He’s trying to fix things, and even if they’re unfixable, I want to go the the Palais Garnier.”

“Fine. But I’m waiting outside the door.” I rolled my eyes, grinning. He was using the same tone as when he was talking about protecting Steve. We walked in silence the rest of the way, other HYDRA agents pausing to let us pass. When we got there, James stepped in front of me before I could knock. “I’ll be right outside. If anything happens--”

“James,” I interrupted. “I’ll be fine.”

“Just remember, my orders are to protect you, and only you.”

“I know,” I said, sidestepping him and knocking on the door.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a nice study break, right?
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	18. The Opera

“Ah, my lady, you got my invitation,” he said, rising from the chair.

“I did,” I replied, closing the door. “Thank you for the flowers. They were a nice touch.”

“You’re welcome, my lady. Have you come to a decision about the opera?” I bit back a grin. His aura was so different. It was like he was a schoolboy asking out the prom queen. 

“Yes,” I said coyly. “But I must admit, I’m at a loss.”

“About what?”

“Why you are taking me out in public. Or rather, why now.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” he said. I knew he did follow, he just wanted to hear me say it. He loved it when I was clever, and I knew it.

“You want a distraction. For you, for the people. Me on your arm is plenty. It gives people a distraction from their problems. Allows you to regain some control.”

“And what makes you think I’ve lost control?”

“Why else would I need additional protection?” We both smiled, sharing a knowing look. I could be too clever for my own good, and being able to read people so easily only made it easier. “My answer is yes, by the way,” I told him after a time. He grinned, every inch the unsure schoolboy. 

“Then you best get dressed,” he said, his relieved smile quickly replaced but a knowing, devious one. “We need to leave in one hour if we are to arrive on time.”

“Oh, you son of a-- ugh,” I admonished, but there was no malice in my voice. “I’m soaked! There’s no way I can get ready in an hour!” 

“That isn’t true,” Loki began, coming a little closer and raising his hand. “If I may.”

“Sure.” He flicked his wrist and I felt like Cinderella for a moment. I smoothed the fabric when his magic faded away. The dress he created was a beautiful white gown with silver and gold embroidery. My hair fell in gentle curls over my shoulders. “It’s beautiful,” I breathed, tracing my fingers over the pattern. “Don’t you dare say something cheesy.” He held his hands up in surrender.

“Of course, my lady.” He offered me his arm, and I accepted it. I grinned. He was such a schoolboy. And, in spite of everything, a gentleman. 

******

The Palais Garnier was more beautiful than I could have imaged. The entire building was gleaming. The grand staircase in the lobby was massive. There was so much to take in. I didn’t take my eyes from the ceiling when I heard Loki say something about drinks and leave my side. I only tore my gaze from my surroundings when I sensed James’ discomfort.

“James, what’s bothering you?”

“There’s too many people looking at you.” I laughed.

“Of course they are. I’m here with the most powerful man in the world. They’re curious.” He didn’t seem satisfied. “Let them look, James. I’m a new face, and will be the topic of gossip globally for the next month or so, that’s all.”

“Fine. It’s still unsettling.” 

“Well, I can’t change it. Nothing is going to happen tonight. There’s agents everywhere, and no one is stupid enough to attack Loki. Relax.” The tension in his shoulders lessened some. I straightened his crooked bowtie. “There. Now just stand there and look intimidating,” I teased. 

“My lady,” Loki greeted, handing me a flume of champagne. “This gentleman is the director of tonight’s performance. Director, this is Lady Miranda Douglas.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Lady Douglas,” the director said with a slight bow.

“And you as well, director. I’ve never been to an opera, can you tell me what to expect?”

“I cannot speak for every opera house, but you can expect a wonderful performance tonight. We have some of the best voices in Paris in our performance. Tell me, Lady Douglas, do you speak French?”

“Unfortunately, no. I only know a few phrases from when I visited Paris in high school.”

“Ah. Our performance tonight is in French, I’m afraid.”

“I should be able to translate for you, my lady,” interjected Loki, who had seemed disinterested until that moment. 

The director spoke with us for awhile. After he left, we spoke to the owner of the house for a time. By then, it was nearly show time, and the house was filling. I felt woozy.

“Miranda, are you alright?” Loki asked when he caught me. I nearly fell down the stairs.

“Yeah,” I replied, waving him off. “There’s just so many people. I can feel them all.”

“Perhaps this was a bad idea. We should leave.”

“No! No, I’ll be fine. I’ve just got to get used to it,” I insisted, taking a few steps forward before stumbling again. “Okay, but maybe I need your arm.”

Loki quickly closed the gap between us and I latched onto his arm. Head held high, I walked to our seats, a box, just as I had hoped. 

The only downside to the boxes were that they were designed more so people could see  _ you  _ rather than you see the  _ show _ . It was lovely anyway. The opera was long, and I was bored by intermission, but more because I couldn’t understand than because it was boring. Loki’s translations helped a little, but most of the time I couldn’t hear him over the buzz of everyone else in the house. I could feel them all. And they were afraid. 

******

When we returned to Versailles, Loki politely walked me to my rooms before leaving. He kissed my hand and thanked me for the night. I don’t quite remember what I said in response. My head was still swimming from overexposure. What I  _ do  _ remember is that I collapsed on my bed and threw an arm over my eyes.

“Ugh, James, they were so  _ loud. _ ” He chuckled. “What’s so funny?” I snapped, shifting so I could see him.

“You said that nothing was going to happen, Andy.”

“Nothing did!” I protested, knowing where this was going.

“I wouldn’t call straining yourself like that ‘nothing.’” I groaned and buried my face in a pillow. “You shouldn’t push yourself like that.”

“I know,” I muttered. “But I’m not Steve either.” Silence. “I shouldn’t have said that.” I rolled over to look at him again. “I’m sorry, James.”

“It’s fine, you’re in pain. You aren’t filtering.”

“No, James, it’s not fine. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine, Andy. Get some sleep,” he ordered softly as he slipped out of the room. I sighed and slid to the edge of the bed. I quickly changed into a nightgown before crawling under the sheets. I fell asleep easily. Waking up, however, was a bit trickier. 


	19. How Alone Am I? Answer: Not Very

Something was wrong. James wasn’t quite sure what it was, but something was wrong. Andy was usually up and moving by this hour. 

Worried, he knocked on her door. When there was no response, he slowly opened it. She was still asleep, but it wasn’t peacefully. Her face was pinched like the light hurt. When he tapped her arm to wake her gently, James noticed that she felt like ice. Her pulse, however, was fast and erratic. 

“Oh, shit, kid. Don’t you die on me.” Her lips quirked into a pained smile.

_ Wouldn’t dream of it, _ he heard her say. It wasn’t until later that he realized she hadn’t physically  _ said _ anything. 

James turned on his heel, and strode through the halls to find the doctor, which was easier said than done. James had never needed to find the doctor for Andy before, and refused to go to him himself. So, he wasn’t entirely sure what the man looked like.

James marched through the halls, nearly desperate to find the doctor. Who knew how much time Andy had? A sinking feeling in his gut told him that she didn’t have as much as it would take for him to find the doctor on his own. Finally, he caved and asked someone.

“Where is the doctor? The Lady Miranda is ill.” The agent looked terrified,-- no one but Andy had ever really talked to James-- but regained his composure quickly.

“Right this way,” the agent said. 

*****

James was getting impatient. The doctor had come quickly enough once he had been found, but all this hemming and hawing was going no where. James was near shouting when the doctor finally pulled back. 

“I have a theory about what is wrong with her ladyship,” the doctor announced. “Go get the King,” he ordered. James was slightly offended before he remembered that Andy was the only one that treated him like he was human. He really hoped that she came through whatever this was.

********************************************************************************************************

POV Change: 3rd Person, Loki 

********************************************************************************************************

When the Winter Soldier appeared at his door, Loki knew something was wrong. Since Loki had assigned him as Miranda’s personal protection, they had rarely been seen apart. Which was good; it meant that the Soldier was doing his job. And yet, there he was, standing just outside the door in the hall.

“Take me to her.” The Soldier nodded and strode off down the hall with Loki close behind.

All eyes turned to them when they entered the room. Loki paid the Soldier no mind as he remained on the edge of the room. The doctor turned to Loki with a grave look on his face. 

“Your majesty, I believe her ladyship is ill with the same thing as last summer.”

“Let me see her,” Loki commanded, pushing through the small crowd of doctors and nurses. When he reached the bed, he stopped. The doctor was right. She looked the same as before. “Cover the windows. Block as much light as you can. Doctor, how many people need to be here? Dismiss the rest.”

There was a stir, but slowly the room emptied. Only the doctor and a nurse remained beyond Miranda, her guard, and Loki. The fewer minds for her to feel, the better.

“Doctor, unless you have a solution, which you do not, I suggest you leave as well.” The door closed one final time behind the final doctor and nurse. Loki’s tone softened immediately. “Oh, Miranda, what happened?”

_ I got sick. I’ll be fine.  _

“How are you--”

_ Does it matter? Loki, please. I don’t have the strength to field these questions. _

“I will leave then. You need your rest.”

_ No, you’re fine. You can stay. If you want. _ He stayed, perching on the edge of the bed for hours. A nurse came in every once in awhile to check on Miranda, taking her temperature and pulse before leaving. 

Eventually, Loki knew that he had to deal with other business, and reluctantly left her side.

********************************************************************************************************

POV Change: Miranda

********************************************************************************************************

My bones felt like they were on fire, but my skin was freezing. It was all I could do not to spill my pain when I spoke with James and Loki. Or even when anyone was in the room. I couldn’t focus on the pain, I would go crazy, so I focused on everything else instead.

Which was odd. I was never really sure what I was focusing on. Well, who. Mostly I focused on James, since he was always near by. But I focused on everyone who came in the room. I wanted to see how much I could learn about them before they realized I was in their head. 

But I could hear what was going on around me as well. I’m not sure how many days I had been in this weird sleep state when I heard the doctor discussing with Loki a chart they had made of my temperature and pulse, the only data I ever noticed them taking. 

“Her temperature dropped steadily over the course of several hours at a rate of about three degrees per hour the first day. It stayed at 76.4 degrees for a few days, but last night we noticed it was beginning to rise. It was slow at first, only a 1.7 degree increase over two hours. Then it spiked. Her temperature increased from 78.1 degrees to 93.5 in a single hour. That was at 11 o’clock last night. By 8 o’clock this morning, her temperature was 232.1 degrees Fahrenheit. It’s dropped down to 180.4 degrees, but that’s still extremely high. It’s a miracle she’s alive.”

“Do you have any theories, doctor?”

“The change in her pulse was an inverse relationship with her temperature. It’s possible that that has something to do with her survival thus far, but I’m not certain. I would have to run some tests.” I moved on to something else after that. I didn’t want to think about my odds of survival.

*****

It was dark when I opened my eyes. That wasn’t surprising, since Loki had ordered the light to be blocked out. Like that was my problem.

What was surprising was that I could tell where everyone in Versailles was and how they felt. There was a group of people gathered in a room. All I could sense was fear, expect from one. From Loki, I felt anger more than anything else. 

I got up slowly, not wanting to strain my muscles after not moving in so long. But I quickly changed and pulled on a pair of shoes as I felt the emotions heighten. I was surprised to find that I was nimble and steady, rather than numb and clumsy. 

I ran through the halls, following the mass of emotion. I stopped before the doors. My heart skipped a beat. I had hidden my comm system in there. I took a steadying breath and opened the door.

All eyes turned to me. Loki stopped his tirade, and I cut through the small crowd towards him.

“I am glad to see you are well, my lady,” he whispered. Then, louder, “It seems, my lady, that we have a traitor among us.” He presented my comm system. “Someone has been relaying information to SHIELD.”

“Oh?” I gasped, feigning surprize. My heart was pounding in my chest. “And do you have theory as to who it is?” I asked, standing next to him, physically separating myself from the group, who I now realized were the suspected parties. The rock in my stomach sank farther when I saw the one man I knew was SHIELD among them.

“I was hoping they would confess.”

“Ah. And would you show mercy?”

“Perhaps,” he said in way that told me he meant ‘never.’ I fought to keep calm, and pretended to be scanning the group, same as Loki, for the traitor. I reached out to the agent.

_ Agent Stanford, I think we have a problem. Don’t say anything, just listen. Only one of us is going to walk out of this room, otherwise someone innocent is going to take the fall. I will come clean-- _

“The comm is mine,” Agent Stanford announced, stepping forward. Loki grinned menacingly. 

“The rest of you are dismissed,” he said. “You may not want to see this, my lady,” he added.

“No, I don’t.” I paused next to Agent Stanford. “Why.”

“You know why,” he replied. I felt his sense of duty, and something more. I wasn’t sure if it was respect, but it was certainly something like that. And it was directed towards me. As I left, I wondered how much was happening in the world that I didn’t know about because I could tell Agent Stanford knew that he was not alone in his feelings.

*****

I stared at the pile of curtains and drapes that had blocked out the light in my room. I had ripped them down as soon as I returned. I could feel everything, and I didn’t want to. I forced myself to relax, and suddenly felt alone in my head. The silence was blissful. 

_ Knock, knock _ . I chanced opening my mind to see who it was-- the chance was worth it if it meant I didn’t have to talk to Loki. 

I threw the door open and hugged James. He stepped back, not expecting it.

“James! Thank you so much!”

“Andy, you’re awake.”

“Yes, and alive, against all logic. Come in,” I babbled, dragging him across the threshold and closing the door. “James, the most horrible thing just happened. My comm, Loki found it.”

“What? Does he know--”

“No, Agent Stanford took the fall. And that’s the problem. It was my comm. It’s my fault.”

“Andy, no. Don’t you dare turn yourself in. Shush,” he said, raising a hand when I opened my mouth to protest. “I know that’s what you’re thinking. Loki only thinks that there’s one mole, and he caught him. Sure, he’ll make sure that there aren’t any more, but he won’t look at you. He never would.”

“Why? That’s stupid.”

“So is love.” I was silent. “Look, you’re close to him, he trusts you unconditionally.”

“So my position affords me amnesty?” I snipped.

“I guess. I don’t know. I just know that you’re safe as long as you don’t say anything.”

“And let an innocent man take the fall for my crime?”

“Yes!” he shouted, exasperated. “Andy, if you want to protect someone, protect yourself. No, this is one fight you can’t win. You don’t see the impact you have. Loki is calmer when you’re around him. You are protecting people with your--” he waved his hand, at a loss-- “position.”

“So you’re saying I should use my position to my advantage,” I said softly.

“Yes.” I sighed. 

“What about Agent Stanford? I failed him.”

“He knew the risks, probably better than you. The only way that you can possibly ‘fail’ him, is if you let him die in vain.” I was quiet.

“Then I guess I have a position to use to my advantage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Stanford is a real SHIELD agent. I pulled his name from the wiki page. All I know is that his name is Dwight Stanford and he is an L-3 agent. I just needed a name.


	20. Two Can Play at This Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 64 kudos and 11 bookmarks!!!! This makes me happy. Love you guys!

“I don’t like it either, James, but you said it yourself, I have to use my position to my advantage.”

“I meant  _ talk _ to him, not this!”

“James, what is my position?” I asked simply, locking eyes with him through the mirror. “Am I his council? No, I’m not. I’m his lover.” He dropped my gaze and I turned around. “We’ve been over this, James. I have to.” He sighed.

“Fine. Your head.”

“I know,” I whispered, gently turning his head so he was looking at me again. “And I know what I’m doing.” There was a knock at the door. “Enter,” I called, stepping away from James. A maid cautiously opened the door.

“You sent for a maid, ma’am?”

“Yes, I need someone to take a message to the king for me,” I stated, donning my guise of authority. “Could you do that for me?”

“Of course, ma’am,” she replied, stepping fully into the room. 

“Good. I want you to tell him that I require his presence.  And tell him it’s urgent.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” she replied with a quick curtsey before leaving the room. I turned back to the vanity and grabbed a small decorative box.

“What’s that?” asked James.

“These are aphrodisiac pills,” I said simply, opening it and taking out one of them.

“And why do you have those?”

“You’re full of questions tonight.”

“Sorry for being concerned about my friend who’s walking into the lion’s den,” he gritted out irritably. 

“Mr. Pierce sent them to me ages ago,” I said after a moment’s pause. “We have a… standoff of sorts.” James raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask for expansion. I rolled the tiny white pill between my fingers. “You should go to your post. The maid just reached his door.” 

He hesitated, and his concern was palpable. I wondered what I could do to ease his worry, but I was running out of time. 

“Do you speak Norwegian?” I blurted.

“No. Why?”

“I’m going to tell you something, and I’ll translate it later. It’s my promise that I won’t die or something.” I gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath. “Remember this: Jeg elsker deg, James. Hvis bare jeg var i stand til å handle på det.”

“That’s a little long,” he teased.

“Then just three words. Just remember: Jeg elsker deg. Can you do that?” He nodded. “Thank you. Now you really should go.” I snatched the glass of wine off the table and swallowed the pill.  _ I really hope this works _ , I thought. 

*****

“My lady? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, just a bit of trouble,” I called from behind the dressing screen. “I can’t seem to get this off,” I continued, stepping out in nothing but black lace lingerie. “Do you think you could help me?” He cleared his throat. “If you can’t, I suppose I could just ask one of the maids,” I drawled, reaching for the little bell that would summon a maid. 

“That won’t be necessary,” he choked out. I was surprised how much this was affecting him. But the aphrodisiac was kicking in and it was getting hard to think straight.

I sauntered over to him. He was still just inside the door, having frozen the moment I stepped out from behind the screen.

“Hmm, you’re terribly overdressed,” I whispered, taking my time with the buttons on his shirt.  It fell to the floor with a soft thud. By now the aphrodisiac had fully kicked in, and I was struggling to continue the slow pace I had set. “That’s better,” I whispered into his ear, slowing dragging a single finger from his collarbone to his belt. “Don’t you think, my king?” I pressed my palm against the outside of his pants and he let out a strangled moan. 

“Why are you doing this?” he hissed. I was surprised by the edge of anger to his tone. 

“I’ve been neglecting my duties,” I pouted. “I thought I would change that.” I pulled him down into a kiss. I had to admit, he had amazing self control. A lesser man would already have pinned me to the bed. 

I felt his arms wrap securely around my waist, and he lifted me off my feet. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles behind his back. As soon as I had, he pulled away from the kiss.

“Are you sure?” he asked.  _ It’s the question of the day, _ I groaned internally.

“Do I  seem to be having doubts?” I teased, wiggling my hips. His pupils were blown wide, only a thin ring of green was left. “I think I should be asking  _ you _ if  _ you’re _ sure.”

“As ever,” he replied. 

“Then stop talking,” I grinned, pulling him in for another kiss. All hope of rational thought evaporated when he turned to pin me against the wall. It was at that moment that I realised that I missed this. It had been months since I had been touched with such passion, such desire. 

_ But perhaps it’s the aphrodisiac talking _ .  _ Though probably not _ , I thought as he slowly untied the ribbons on the bottom part of my outfit, letting my panties fall away.  _ Definitely not, _ I thought as my breathing hitched. His hand was cupped between my thighs. The pace I had set was agonisingly slow now. I rolled my hips, a silent gesture to beg for more. 

He grinned into the kiss. He thought he had me, and I thought I had him. We were playing each other. I grinned back. My plan was working.

*****

It took two weeks for him to decide that it was pointless for us to have separate rooms. My plan was in motion, and I was content with its pace. But I was worried that I would derail everything.

I was having… nightmares. It was more often than not the same situation playing out in different ways. Sometimes I was tied up again, and it was reliving the memory. Sometimes I was just asleep in his bed-- no, it’s  _ our _ bed now-- and I woke in my dream to him hovering over me. No ropes, same event. 

But the worst one, the one that worried me most, involved James. I still hadn’t translated for him, but I did, over and over in my dreams. And then, things… happened… and we were caught in a  _ very _ compromising position. But until then, it was blissful, thrilling. A good dream. But we always got caught. I felt like Catherine Howard, except I wasn’t  _ married _ to the king. But I knew it would end the same way for me. It did in my dream, after all.

My worry grew when, after sharing the same rooms for a month, that became my most frequent dream. I knew that Loki’s anger was lurking beneath the surface, and I had a terrible feeling I would be the one to let it loose. I really, really hoped I never said anything in my sleep.

*****

Loki was off doing… something or another. ‘Official business,’ he called it. I really didn’t care. But I’d been feeling  _ off _ all day.

“Andy, would you please stop pacing?” James sighed. 

“I just can’t figure it out!” I growled. 

“What?”

“I feel an extra… person, almost. But not quite and I can’t place it and it’s infuriating!”

“Andy, calm down. You’ll never figure it out if you don’t  _ relax _ . Plus, you’re making me dizzy.” I stopped mid-stride and plopped down into the chair, leaning my head on James’ shoulder. “Okay, talk it through.”

“I’ve been sensing someone or something all day. I can’t get away from it, it’s like I’m being followed. Like I said, whatever it is is sort of human, but different. Like it’s only partially human.” My eyes widened. “Or only partially alive,” I whispered, my hand settling on my stomach as a sprung back up to my feet. My vision was getting blurry. “Nononononono--” I felt the tears spill over-- “Nonono-- this can’t be happening!”

“Andy, breathe!” James was on his feet, hands on either side of my face. “What are you-- oh.” I saw the pieces fall together in his head. I focused on his eyes. His beautiful, honest eyes. “ _ Oh _ ,” he repeated. He pulled me into his chest. “It’ll be alright,” he soothed. “It’ll be alright.”

This was not part of the plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. The last chapter felt a little sloppy, but I like this one. Usually I translate the Norwegian, but I won't just yet. It'll happen later in the series (like Part 3 probably). If you can't wait, feel free to translate it yourself.  
> Catherine (or Katharine) Howard was one of Henry VIII's wives. She and her lover were executed.  
> Well, I've got one more chapter planned for this part. Perhaps I'll have it up before the New Year... We'll see how ambitious I feel.


	21. Freedom At Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was super ambitious and cranked this out faster than expected. So here's the end to Part One!!!

Three Months Later

 

I leaned against the railing of the balcony overlooking the main staircases. They were come closer, and my heart fluttered in my chest. I would be the first person they see. Loki would be the second, and then it would be over. An artful surrender. 

HYDRA was long gone. They had stolen away in the middle of the night, and took James with them. I hoped that they weren’t hurting him. But they had left Loki and I alone in Versailles. The servants had vanished as well, so it really was just the two of us. 

There wasn’t going to be some extraordinary final battle. Loki could hold his own, but against this many SHIELD agents, it wasn’t worth it. He had been losing control for a long time. And I knew that he had a plan, a devious one worthy of his nature, that would begin the moment he was in SHIELD custody. My only hope was that I would be left out of it. 

The doors flew open, and a skilled team of SHIELD agents swept through, quickly securing the ground floor. It seemed like ages before one had the sense to look up and see me.

“Welcome to Versailles, agents,” I shouted. “The palace is yours.”

“Where’s Loki?” shouted one.

“Down here, gentlemen,” Loki said calmly, stepping out of the shadows. Instantly every weapon was trained on him. “I surrender peacefully,” he continued, stretching out his arms. He was quickly cuffed and escorted out of the palace.

I watched as they continued to clear the area, more agents coming in through the doors. There was a soft chatter, like they were speaking into their comms in their helmets. I heard noise behind me, and turned slowly. I was pleasantly surprised to see that the team was headed by Agent May. 

“Agent May,” I greeted. “It’s been awhile.”

“Yes, it has,” she replied. I noticed her eyes flicker towards my round belly. 

“Shall we?” I stepped forward, offering my own wrists to be cuffed.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” I nodded.

“There isn’t anyone else here. They all left.”

“They knew we were coming?”

“Yes. Oh,” I gasped, my hand flying to my stomach. “Someone is impatient,” I laughed. 

“Let’s get you to a doctor,” Agent May said, all business. 

I followed the agents out of Versailles and to a jet. Not too far away, I saw Loki. He was being berated by someone in a red cape. As he disappeared from my view as I was escorted up a ramp, I realized that he was the same man I had seen in JFK so long ago. As a result, I thought about Stacy for the first time since my kidnapping. I added her to my list of people to ask about.

*****

I stared out the window, not really focusing on anything, and absently tracing circles over my bulging belly. 

As promised, I was taken to a doctor. After a basic checkup and a few blood samples, I was given an ultrasound. The doctor said it was a boy. 

I tried to hate the child. I did. But it was hard when I could sense its emotions. And now, it could hear things and even think. I tried really hard to distance myself, but in the end I couldn’t. He was my son, too.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door to the conference room opened. SHIELD’s director wanted me to be debriefed, since I was the one person who had such a level of insight. I asked that anyone he was going to have read the report of what I said just come and listen. That way they would get the full picture. I hadn’t told him, but I planned to just dump my memories in a controlled manner. 

So that was how I ended up in a room with the director and assistant director of SHIELD and the Avengers.

“Bruce!” I exclaimed, getting up as fast as I could. “You’re alive!”

“Miranda? Oh my god!” I pulled him into as tight a hug as possible. “You’re alive, too! And, uh--”

“Yeah,” I sighed, rubbing circles again. “That’s something I’ll be explaining…” I felt the awkwardness in the room grow. “Which I guess I should start,” I said, addressing the rest of the room. 

“How about you start with how you know Bruce, Mrs. Reindeer Games.”

“Tony, really?” asked a tall blond man.  _ Captain Rogers _ , I realised. He sounded frustrated, like Tony always did stuff like that.

“It’s fine,” I said. “And for the record, I never married Loki, thank god.”

“How did you know he was talking about Loki?” asked the red-headed woman. She was also as JFK, if memory served. 

“Because that’s who he was thinking of,” I replied before catching myself. “Uh, that’s another thing to explain. This is gonna be a long day.” I sat back down in my chair. Everyone else slowly sat down as well. 

“Perhaps we should start with introductions,” said Agent Hill. I remembered her from the other day. 

“Yeah, probably,” said a man with short, spiky hair. “I’m Clint,” he said, waving. 

“Are we going around the table?” Silence. “Okay, cool. I’m Tony Stark.”

“Ah,” I muttered. “Makes sense. Your tower is nice, by the way,” I said. “Or, it was.” He looked like he wanted to say something, but snapped his mouth shut when Bruce gently put a hand on his arm and gave him a warning look.

“You know me,” said Bruce. 

“Natasha,” said the red-headed woman.

“Steve.”

“I am Thor, of Asgard.” 

“Cool,” I said. “I’m Miranda Douglas, and now I guess I get to tell you my life story. Well, the last two years, anyway. I assume you’re recording this?” I asked the director.

“Of course.” I nodded and took a deep breath. 

“I guess I’ll start at the beginning.”

“That’s generally how stories go,” said Tony. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. 

“Continue, Miss Douglas,” said Steve, glaring at Tony. Steve was different than I had expected. But he was a different man than the one James remembered.

“Thank you. Uh, I guess this started when Manhattan was attacked. I was in JFK International, waiting out my layover, when they announced over the speakers…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Maria is the assistant director, but I could be wrong. I suppose it doesn't really matter in the scheme of things.  
> Miranda is about 19 weeks pregnant.  
> I've kinda left this purposely vague since this will be a series. Things will be filled in later. :)  
> Well, thanks for reading! This is the first fic that I've actually finished, so I'm pretty excited about that. I'm also excited to start working on Part Two of the series ('cause Asgard).  
> Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you'll stick around for Part Two! :)
> 
> Update Jan. 4, 2016 (11:02 pm Central): Part Two, "Trust Issues," has been posted!


End file.
